Dare me again!
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: 227: Flower, 5 drabbles, intro and IMPORTANT NEWS at the 95th chapter / My second issued-challenge-response drabble collection from LiveJournal's PSOH Drabble community...
1. Introduction

Welcome to my _**Pet Shop of Horrors**_** drabble collection**, part 2!

These have originated from challenges at the PSOH Drabble community at LiveJournal, from challenge 214 until this compilation bursts as did _Dare me!_ (which spans challenges 205 to 213)

Title, rating, description, word count, characters and related drabbles are present at each introductory chapter, so I recommend not to avoid reading those!  
Still no genres and no spoilers declared, though.

_**Read, Enjoy and Review,**_please!


	2. 214: Wings

Challenge #214: **Wings**

First challenge in the _Dare me again!_ drabble compilation. It consists of 13 drabbles, 3 of which (the last ones) are gifts, and the 4 at the beginning are sequels of some drabbles present at _Dare me!_

* * *

_**Valvertinger**__ (PG):_ Be careful with what you wish for! (100 words, related to _Rivalry_; Sofu D)

_**The one for you**__ (PG):_ Pets are given out to humans who deserve a punishment (500 words, sequel to _Judge me as well_; Count D, reborn Papa D)

_**Opium Butterfly**__ (PG-13):_ The destruction of lively innocence and beauty… (100 words, sequel to _Coldest Night_; Sofu D, Sousofu D)

_**Cherish me more!**__ (PG-13):_ A moment of craziness may remove you of your rights to go out on dates! (300 words, related to _Linux_; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Sneaky: In **__(PG-13):_ Open windows are such a blessing for the mischievous lover (200 words; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander von Moldavia)

_**Sneaky: Out **__(PG-13):_ Drunken bats have an impressive accuracy when hitting solid objects (200 words; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander von Moldavia)

_**Trapped**__ (PG): _Desperation reigned among them… Is that God glancing down upon them? (125 words; Count D, Chris Orcot)

_**Birth**__ (PG-13): _Saving species on the border of extinction! (500 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**More than a slice**__ (PG-13):_ Never underestimate the delicious power of a cake slice… (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Penguinist **__(PG):_ A suggested mascot. An unwilling student wearing the suit. A squealing assistant. Do you truly need more? (100 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Bless ya!**__ (PG-13):_ Sneezes and the most perverted interpretation I've ever heard… (250 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Worth it**__ (PG): _The most important thing at the end of one's life is the overall satisfaction over one's actions through it (300 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Let me do it…**__ (PG-13):_ Dirty minds will find this drabble especially delicious! (490 words, gift drabble; Papa D, Vesca Howell)


	3. Valvertinger

**Valvertinger**

* * *

His wish was clear enough in his head: he wanted to be able to fly among the pair of vampires he had befriended. He didn't want to be left behind anymore to wait, either…

Summoning the strength from Nature Itself, he held on to said wish and let Nature decide what should be done.

_He changed then, his natural form disappearing to be replaced with…_

He immediately knew he hadn't been granted becoming a bat, by the looks the pair were giving him, giggling.

_What had happened?_

Using newfound wings, he approached to a mirror and…

_He was a Valvertinger._

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	4. The one for you

**The one for you**

* * *

The petshop's caretaker stopped in front of a rather anonymous door in the endless dark hall. The young human shook his head, trying to clear it of the illusion he _knew_ was there… He had even known the _truth,_ yet he could see it no longer.

He cursed his new form, starting to fear the worse as the door was opened with a polite yet fake smile. "Your pet awaits," his 'son' said with a soft, hypnotizing tone, stepping aside to let him through.

Trembling slightly and nearly gulping with dread, very human reactions to the adverse situation, he went past the caretaker into the dark room, noticing the scent of the incense becoming more intense, dizzying in its effect now.

Once inside, he sought with his eyes in the shadows for whichever creature the petshop had chosen for him. A lone figure, crouched at the center of the furniture-less room upon the nearly frozen floor, raised his head to lock his gaze with his…

He gasped and staggered backwards. "Vesca!" Young as he had met him at the university, actually, which only caused his heartbeat to double and his throat to knot painfully, his eyes stinging with unshed tears as well.

A delicate hand fell upon his shoulder and he turned in haste, having not heard his 'son' approaching _at all._ "Are you pleased with your pet?" he asked with a dark, cruel smirk.

His hands curled up into fists at his sides. "Not quite," he muttered, looking away from the one he knew was an illusion. His eyes still refused to see through it, though. "What animal is he, anyways?" he inquired harshly.

His left hand was taken by the petshop's owner, uncurled and extended forward along with his arm. "Why don't you find out yourself?" He was pushed toward the veiled creature slowly…

A feral animal, which would bite him and attempt to devour him? A poisonous one, which could kill him upon touching? A mythical being, which could grant every desire at the highest price to pay afterward? Or a _plant,_ to which he'd be allergic to, for sure!

A strong beak snapped closed upon his hand. He didn't scream, but he did push his 'son' away, making both him and the animal to release him. The spell broken, he looked at the creature, who was flapping flightless wings excitedly and seemed to be laughing playfully. "_A penguin?_" unbelief, more than anything else, gave tone to his voice.

His 'son' picked up the animal from the floor, an honest smile now on his dark lips. "Of course, _father,_ this is a _penguin,_" he replied, handing the hyperactive bird to him. "I do believe you deserve a _second chance,_ not a punishment," he added in a whisper.

As the human youth caressed the soft feathers of his penguin, the one that had warmed up to him immediately and seemed pleased with being held within his arms, he realized gratefully the kindness of his 'son' knew no boundaries…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	5. Opium Butterfly

**Opium Butterfly**

* * *

It was a disgrace, to have fallen so low…

After the death of his human lover at the war, his father had just 'lost it.' Beautiful and joyous, like a butterfly with colorful wings in spring, he had been… and was no more.

Now he stood at the door of his room, seeing how the opium's smoke rose all around, drowning the incense and his father's mind into the world of the unfeeling and unreal.

His grandfather had warned so, and had ordered the room to be sealed away… It pained him, but he understood.

Doors closed, he locked it.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	6. Cherish me more!

**Cherish me more**

* * *

Hugging a stuffed penguin doll, playing with its chubby wings, D hummed to himself on the backseat as Vesca drove them back to their rented apartment.

"This was a rather weird show of care," D whispered, kissing the penguin. "Since the zoo incident, you don't take me out anymore…" he pouted cutely.

"Well, you nearly kidnapped the penguins there, you freak!" Vesca growled, looking over the mirror at D's mischievous violet eyes. "I wish you'd stop with that obsession with them…" Sensing the dreaded nickname about to be spewed, almost as if he could see it traveling up D's throat, he added: "Don't call me 'penguin' either. Just stop it."

"Why buy me a penguin doll, then?" D threw back at him, smirking. "And why abstain from being kind to me, too?" Now, that one had held some bit of true hurt and pain… "You could have taken me out for dinner," half a flirt, half a complaint.

Vesca frowned. "Just so you know, tears will get you nowhere." He was learning to read the guy, slowly but quite surely. "And, I will admit it, I hadn't thought of that," he muttered, coughing uncomfortably. "Sorry."

"I hope you'll be doing better next time," D cheerfully replied, hugging the penguin doll tighter. "Or I might vanish again…" his eyes, though, said he was just trying to scare him into complying to his every wish.

"Needn't menacing, just inspiration." He exhaustedly sighed: "But you stop with the penguins."

"You're so cruel!" D whimpered.

"Won't think that at home, I assure you."

"Ooohh." The other's eyes were alighted with interest, and he leant forward a little bit to purr in Vesca's hear: "And why would that be? Plans for fun and mischief tonight I haven't yet heard of?"

"Perhaps. It's a surprise, though."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	7. Sneaky: In

**Sneaky: In**

* * *

D sighed as he locked the main door of the petshop, thinking he should stop this crazy business and restart with his grandfather's ways of getting revenge over the humans. After all, the war had left people without money, and nobody could buy _food,_ let alone a _pet!_

In the darkness, he found his way to his bedroom, and he opened the windows to let in the cool air of the night and its moonlight. Heading for the bed, he began stripping off…

The flap of wings and an approving squeak made him turn just before he let his embroidered silk fall to the floor. The bat had chosen to hang upside down at the window, and he was smirking, trembling slightly with what D knew was _desire._

He just smirked back, fluttering his eyelashes flirtingly. "Oh, a vampire! How convenient, I say…; I just _adore_ getting bitten in the darkness of the night, as it happens," he purred.

The bat flew over to him in haste, becoming a swirl of a black cloak that revealed blond hair and blue eyes to the Count. Hands gripped the silk he held, pushed it off his shoulders… "Thanks for opening the window."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	8. Sneaky: Out

**Sneaky: Out**

* * *

Alexander was drunk, that much was obvious to D at that moment. Norma had left them to go after a handsome human, intent on dining, so they had both been left alone in the bar, the male vampire drinking twice the usual since the Count refused to take any of what was ordered for him.

"Alexander?" he whispered, poking the blonde as he lay all over the table by now. He took hold of his shoulder and shook it. "Alexander?"

That seemed to wake him. "Eh?" he looked at him confusedly, smelling to alcohol. D frowned. "Oh, yeah… 'm goin' back hom', now…" he struggled to get up, and did manage on his own out of the establishment, D on his feet to make sure he didn't get hurt or something.

"Shouldn't we wait for Norma to return?"

"Neh," Alexander sniffed, cloak swirling around him as he changed form. "See ya!" he said, before his voice became pure squeaks… _drunken _squeaks.

D watched amusedly as the bat unsteadily flew around, seeming dizzy and disoriented. The Count reached out, clasping his hands around the bat before he collided against a lamppost, chuckling and smirking. "We're going back to _my_ home, then."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	9. Trapped

**Trapped**

* * *

It was a dark and very small place, and they were all caught inside. Just a moment ago, they had enjoyed of the bright sun and the spring winds, green grass and colorful flowers…

"Help us! Somebody!"

"We're going to _die!_"

"Help!"

A voice then came from the outside: _'Count, I saved these!'_

"Really, Chris?" another calmly replied, and the whole place shook and they all cried out in fright. "Thank you so much. I thought they'd be killed by those rude teenagers…"

The ceiling above their heads opened, and they saw a beautiful being smiling down at them kindly. "God?" they whispered in awe.

The butterflies, lady bugs and bees all stretched their wings and fled the box, safe now within the petshop's walls.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	10. Birth

**Birth**

* * *

"Vesca?" a gentle voice whispered in his ear. "Vesca!" his shoulder was shook then, by a hand with an iron grip.

"Augh, I'm awake… I'm awake!" he groaned, startled upright. He pushed at whomever was bothering him at the moment… when he realized he _shouldn't _have been having company at this hour of the night at all. "Hey, what the Hell? Who is it, and what are you doing in my room?" he demanded, reaching out to grip dry lab coat cotton, yanking at it.

He heard a light chuckle then, which he recognized… "Well, certainly I'm invading your space, _but I need you right now,_" the Count purred, a hand with long, sharp fingernails beginning to rub his bare chest then…

Vesca blushed a deep scarlet, and he finally threw D off his bed, fearing the worse _could_ happen. "Hell, D, what do you want?"

"Oh, just for you to accompany me to the lab," D cheerfully replied, all traces of seduction and wickedness off his voice. "I have something I need to show you."

Groaning, Vesca complied with following the Chinese exchange student, quickly putting on his jeans and a random T-shirt. Unlocking his dorm room's door, he suddenly realized something else: "How did you get in?"

"Your window was open," D shrugged, guiding the way in the darkness in a way that reminded the American student too much of the Mediterranean undersea cave.

"You _do_ _know_ that's unlikely, given the fact that my room's on the fourth floor, right?" To that, D waved his hand dismissively, and Vesca decided that was probably for the better; D had many strange abilities, and he had the feeling he could also walk up walls or fly or something…

He shuddered at his weirdness, and at the cold of the night, as they left the dorm building. They went on towards the building that held the laboratories in the campus under the full moon's light. Once inside, at Professor Fritz's lab, D took out his keys and unlocked, stepping in first and turning on the lights.

"Over here," he called as he opened a second door within. The glass door led to the site where the animals subject to testing were held. "Look," he indicated then, pointing at some little window at the end of the narrow room.

Vesca eyed him weirdly, before he leant forward and peered inside: five small bird eggs were inside, all of them with their shell cracked, the chicks within pushing with featherless wings against the solid barrier to get out and being properly born. Awed, his hand pressed against the glass as D settled more comfortably besides him… _against_ him, actually, his head on his shoulder.

"Do you remember?" he asked. "Those birds, at the cave…" he sighed, and Vesca felt his eyelashes tickling at his neck.

"Yes," he replied, his voice husky, unconsciously having his other hand reaching around D's shoulder and pulling him closer still.

"Thank you," D whispered before he kissed him.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	11. More than a slice

**More than a slice**

* * *

"Oh… _Ooohh…_ Leon…"

The detective blushed as he heard D's voice, turning to look out the plane's little window to one of its wings. _Anyone_ could misinterpret such sounds he was making, the adoring, _worshiping_ tones to his words;_ anyone_ could think they were…

"Dammit, D, it's just a fucking slice of cake!" he growled. "I have given you _whole cakes_ before, why make such a fuss over just a _slice?_"

"It is more than just a _slice of cake,_ detective," the Count purred seductively, preparing the first spoonful. "After all, they do not give any cake in this flight."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Reviews_


	12. Penguinist

**Penguinist**

* * *

"I'm sure you were behind this all, D," Vesca muttered moodily. The Chinese exchange student just giggled at the other side of the door.

"Ready yet, Vesca?" he teased. "They are all waiting for us."

"I'm _not_ going out wearing _this!_" he growled loudly now.

"Oh, come on, don't be shy…" D said before he abruptly and without warning opened the bathroom's door. "Aw, how cute!" he squealed as soon as he saw the young American.

…dressed as a penguin, the tentative mascot for some random university activity.

Crossing his arms, now flightless wings, he frowned at the Count. "Whatever!"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	13. Bless ya!

**Bless ya!**

* * *

"Achoo!"

Vesca was almost thrown off his chair by the sneeze, and his nose hurt afterwards as if he'd been in a fight and had it broken by a well-aimed fist.

D had started out of his private little world between his book's pages, and now looked at him with wide eyes and eyebrows up very high in his forehead, dark lips a straight line.

"What?" the American student demanded, but he didn't sound as menacing since he was still coming down from the sneeze.

Then everything went back to normal: a wicked violet gleam accompanied by a mischievous grin. "Vesca, have you ever heard of the interpretations that can be given to sneezes?"

_Of all things in the world… really!_ What a weird bastard.

"Like bad luck and people being mean at your back?" he inquired, intrigued by D's expression.

"That is, certainly, part of the superstitions associated to it," the Count conceded, nodding. "But I meant of its _intensity:_ it is said that it reveals the power of one's orgasm…" he breathed out for added effect.

…as if it needed _any added effect._ Vesca gulped, felt his face heating up with a quickly rising blush as D leant towards him, the echoes of laughter more than seduction in his eyes.

"So, Vesca, what do you think of it?" the Chinese student asked.

Then, divine inspiration brought words to his tongue: "You don't sneeze _at all,_" he pointed out.

He chuckled amusedly as D slapped his arm, face scarlet.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	14. Worth it

**Worth it**

* * *

"_At the end of the day, what matters is that you can look back and say: 'I'm satisfied. It was worth it. I wouldn't have done it any other way.'"_

The memory of those words, spoken more than two decades ago to him at the university, resurfaced as Vesca hauled the detective onto a couch and his son hurried to tend to the young man's wounds. He slowly sat down on his throne-like armchair, violet eyes scanning the movement before him coldly as he opened his hand fan fully.

As soon as he felt the agent's blue gaze upon him, he smirked. "Was it _worth it,_ Vesca?" he mouthed carefully.

For a moment, D could see the mirage of the American student he'd met in Albany flicker over the current truth of the older Howell. "Yes," he answered in the same way, adding a firm nod. The illusion vanished, but not without a whispered: 'seeing _you_ again was worth my whole _life._'

The Count frowned and looked away for a minute as the question was thrown back at him afterward. Then he regained all his mocking aura in a blink, while his soul writhed within at the lie that moved his dark lips:

"You aren't _worth it,_ Vesca. You have become old and bitter and twice as foolish. I wouldn't have _you_ even if you _begged_ me for it." And that had he muttered, not mouthed, thankful of his son's distraction with the detective.

He saw how the agent's shoulders fell, how he turned his head away, ending the exchange between them. 'It cannot be, Vesca,' he thought sadly, fanning himself a faster as he felt his eyes stinging. 'You _are_ worth it, for me… but I would have done it differently anyways.'

It could have been better, he knew…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	15. Let me do it

**Let me do it…**

* * *

"Please, let me do it," the American student whispered in his ear softly as he grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Please…"

Moved by something he detected in his voice, and blushing lightly over it, D smiled and nodded first, before he breathed "yes" and conceded the human his wish. "Do it gently, please?" he added as Vesca began shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Don't worry; I will be careful," the blonde replied, brushing away a strand of the Count's long black hair.

The Chinese student's sigh shook slightly, and he breathed in deep to calm himself. Vesca wouldn't hurt him… right?

Still, he couldn't figure out why the American had wanted to do this so much. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary in it, so what…

Oh… _Oh… Interesting…_

Very interesting, indeed, D marveled as Vesca's hands caressed, ran up and down, did amazing things… _Wow…_ Did he have any experience at this?

Such a thing to wonder about right _now,_ though. "Why are you frowning like that?" the American asked, seemingly fearing the worst. "You don't like it? You want me to stop?" he offered, slowly lifting his hands away…

"_No!_" After he realized just how desperate he sounded, the Count cleared his throat uncomfortably and answered once more to Vesca's inquiries: "No. It's fine, perfectly fine. Don't stop…"

The blonde sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes." Hands went back to where they'd been at a moment ago, and D relished on it once more. Until… "Oww!" he winced, tears blurring his vision as the pain kept on throbbing afterwards.

"Shit…" Vesca muttered to himself. "Are you ok?"

"No…" he nearly whimpered. "Please… stop it… Get your hands… away…" Another very sharp pain, and he screeched. "Vesca!" he growled, decidedly mad with the American student now.

"Damn, got stuck," the blonde's voice sounded worried, which just succeeded in making the Chinese student panic.

"What do you mean,_ got stuck?_" he demanded. "Oww!"

"Hell, stop moving, D! You'll only hurt yourself!"

"If it wasn't because you…"

"Remind you who gave the permission for me to do it?" Vesca countered before he could even finish. "Now shut up, and let me deal with this… And don't move."

Slowly but surely, with the least pain the American student could cause the Count, Vesca drew back and away from him, noticing D had just frozen in place. One tear ran down his porcelain cheek, and he immediately felt guilt welling in…

"Hey, D," he whispered in a calming voice, approaching and grasping at a slender hand, "it's over, ok? Everything will be fine now… right? You alright?"

He didn't expect what followed, though. _No way_ he could have known…

With an angry growl, D yanked the comb out of his other hand and hit him with it, nearly breaking it in half over his head. "Vesca Howell, that's _definitely_ the first and last time I allow you to comb my hair!"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	16. 215: The last time

Challenge #215: **The last time**

Only four drabbles this time. It's sad, but… well, sometimes it happens that I don't have the inspiration needed to flood my collection with a thousand short stories.

* * *

_**Papa… good-bye**__ (PG-13):_ The last time he had seen his father… (350 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell, Count D, Leon Orcot, Young D, Chris Orcot)

_**Slippery**__ (PG-13):_ Silk on silk tends to be dangerous (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Rewind and Record**__ (PG):_ The manga's ending sucked. Let's rewind the tape and record the new scene! (175 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Widow's Kiss**__ (PG-13):_ You should respect a D's wishes to only give you one thing. In this case: fame or his love… (500 words; Papa D)


	17. Papa… goodbye

**Papa… good-bye**

* * *

The last time he had seen his father was when he left their home under his request, _banished_ or _exiled,_ one could say. His child remained…

The last time he had seen his father was when he decided to take a different path than his and the rest of their family. He had better things to do than stay in a hospital…

The last time he had seen his father, he had suddenly realized he loved him, and that he was loved back. Unfortunately, he had known way too late, in between the screeches of the beasts that took his soul and that of his lover's away to a paradise they surely deserved…

The last time he had seen his father had been shortly before finally leaving, another emergency case at the hospital; the man had been old and scared and hurt and dying, and he didn't recognize him at all. Not that he cared, as he had walked out on him, his mother and his baby brother…

The last time he had seen his father was when he had finally surrendered his hold on their biggest treasure and only possession. Then he had left, not a word of a destination, yet very clear he was out to meet someone else…

The last time he had seen his father… he had actually _never_ seen his father, yet the closest person to one had been his brother.

The last time he had seen his brother, then, had been twenty years ago, at the hospital. He had woken from what had seemed to be his definite death, with a name imprinted in his soul yet whispered not by his lips…

His brother… Oh, his brother, really… He was still missing, yet he now had the certainty, as he held the son of that whom his brother pursued close, both looking down at a sea of clouds and stars, that he was missing for a good reason:

The oldest, as the youngest, had finally found his place and his time to be and live besides that who he loved. The rest didn't matter.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	18. Slippery

**Slippery**

* * *

"You enjoy fancy stuff, don't you?" Leon chuckled, one of his hands over the silken bed sheets, the other tugging at the dress-thingy D was wearing, made of the same satiny material.

"Detective, I'd rather have you _concentrating;_ I don't wish my clothes to be torn, yes?" the Count whispered as he unbuttoned the American's shirt.

Leon nodded before he leant down to kiss D. They slowly shifted on the bed…

…and promptly fell from it, silk slipping against silk.

Groaning as they struggled to untangle themselves, the detective said: "Next time, only one silk item's allowed in bed, D."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	19. Rewind and Record

**Rewind and Record**

* * *

'_I shall grant you a wish, mortal.'_

'_Allow me to go back. Allow me to change that last time I saw him…'_

When he opened his eyes again, time had gone back nearly ten years, to that night with the moon so close, the mystical ship heading for it or beyond. D was right in front of him, his hands already lightly touching his bare chest, ready to push him off board once more. A tear ran down his cheek, even when his lips had a smile on them…

As he felt the pressure against him, how he slowly fell backwards, his hands reached out and grasped at the cool silk of D's clothes. Shock overcame any other emotion in his face as Leon wrapped his arms around his waist then, purposefully leaning back.

"This time, you shall come with me, D," the detective whispered, and they both fell back towards the Earth, leaving behind the ship with all its pets, abandoning the possibility of a lifetime of loneliness and pain to be together forever.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	20. Widow’s Kiss

**Widow's Kiss**

* * *

Many came to congratulate and praise him on his research's results and their publishing, everyone sure it would serve mankind for the better and would make him eternally famous. Hell, he hoped so; he thought he deserved as much…

…and he needed as much, he realized, glancing over to one side, where his beautiful assistant was talking with that annoying and sad excuse of a med school student. Surely, if he was a renowned scientist, he could offer the Count much more, and he would choose him in the end.

The blonde companion of the Chinese androgynous beauty frowned and stalked away, saying something over his shoulder. The fair exchange student sighed and turned the other way, heading for the lone balcony overlooking the back garden, the box of chocolates the professor had given him on his hands.

Fritz smirked, and kept on talking with his own partners, planning to go to the Count's side in a minute or two. Being with him alone for a moment, trying to convince him to remain by his side, worshipping his brilliant mind while discreetly admiring his delicious body…

He walked over to the open doors to the dark balcony, and he saw the Chinese youth at the corner, his back to him. "Count D," he called in a low voice. The aforementioned turned, licking chocolate from his delicate fingers while his other hand closed the lid of the box.

_Oh, God, how delightful…_ He approached, the Count's painted lips curving up in that mysterious and sexy smirk of his. He didn't utter a word, but his violet eyes inquired about his reasons for being there. The professor grasped his assistant's shoulder lightly, then caressing up and down the silk-covered arm.

"Count, I…" A finger was pressed to his lips, then replaced by the exchange student's own. The professor moaned, pressing his tongue against D's closed mouth and parting it, as his free hand took hold of that slender waist, pulling the Chinese closer.

Something else, though, needle-like, invaded his mouth then, followed by another, and another… They folded and moved on their own, forced his tongue down as whatever it was invaded him. He opened his eyes, saw a glint of malice in those violet ones…

Two other needles had joined in, and now a round softness passed from the Count to him, three needles finishing the deed of pushing the lithe thing in. _Eight needles, folding and unfolding, heading for the back, into his throat._

"A black widow spider, my dearest professor," the Count whispered softly against his lips, having parted from the kiss. The scientist backed away from the Chinese youth, and attempted to make himself throw the spider up. He was stopped then, feeling the lethal bug forcing its way down…

A sharp, painted fingernail traced the path from the outside of his body, the eight legs moving effectively within. "A kiss you will surely remember for the rest of your life… though this might be your last night."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	21. 216: Mountains

Challenge #216: **Mountains**

Again four drabbles only… and one was a gift, kind of.

* * *

_**In between**__ (PG-13):_ The perfect threesome belongs to him (123 words; Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia, Sofu D, Norma)

_**Strange Agreement**__ (PG-13):_ Based on a small, very popular icon of the _Harry Potter_ yaoi fandom (125 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Delilah, Daphne, Desdemona, and Dulcinea **__(PG-13):_ Damsels of tragic fiction… (gift drabble, 315 words; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia, Papa D, Vesca Howell, Count D, Leon Orcot, Rau Wu Fei "Taizu", Young D, Chris Orcot)

_**Paper and Silk**__ (PG-13):_ A disappeared detective sparks his chief's anger (100 words; Jill Freshney, the Chief, Leon Orcot)


	22. In between

**In between**

* * *

He woke before the sun tinted the sky in the tones of dawn, stretching lazily, naked body enjoying of the luxurious silken bedcovers.

Glancing to one side of the bed, Norma remained asleep, reddish and curly hair tangled yet the perfect complement to her creamy bare skin and her delightful feminine curves, mountains and valleys, all soft and continuous and flowing…

Turning to the other side, lay the Count, still seeming a picture-perfect entity, an ideal of beauty with not a hair out of place or makeup faded, skin of moonlight with raven black hair, curves soft as hills and downsides…

Alexander sighed happily, realizing he must be the luckiest man on Earth, for having such wonderful creatures to love on his bed.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	23. Strange Agreement

**Strange Agreement**

* * *

Each time a case _felt_ like if the Count was involved, the detective would find his way to the little pet shop in Chinatown, always taking along a box with a different kind of sweet to… well…

He honestly didn't know what for anymore, considering the Count was purposefully gathering the empty boxes at the parlour, becoming mountains, a silent way to remind him of his many failed attempts to successfully link him to any crime, with him getting away with a prize instead.

"Fuck you, Count," Leon snarled one day.

"Same to you, detective," D responded with a glare.

"Fine!" the American growled. "…When?" he suddenly asked blankly.

"I'm free after eleven, tonight," the androgynous beauty replied with a smirk. "See you then?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	24. Delilah, Daphne, Desdemona, and Dulcinea

**Delilah, Daphne, Desdemona, and Dulcinea**

* * *

As his beloved's grandson's blood burned the insides of his mouth, dissolving everything it touched as it went down his throat, Alexander realized he had loved a being similar to Samson's Delilah, the fair betrayer. The Count had aimed for his weakness, promising him the Paradise shall he take the blood of his kin, and throwing him to Hell instead, shocking him right then as he was given as gift to Death against his will…

It seemed like some kind of wicked dark magic, how the body of the one Vesca had followed nearly all his life disintegrated into rapidly growing vines as he died, akin to Apollo's Daphne, the beauty turned into a laurel to avoid the young god's pursuit. In the end, he hadn't even touched him again, the distance unconquerable, and so, as the ethereal beasts of nightmares reached out for him, he let them kill him…

His gun was ready with the one bullet Leon needed, after having shot whom he had suspected was D's lover straight in the middle of his forehead, as the guy stood speechless at the doorstep, looking down at the unmoving figure of the pet shop's owner upon the parlor's floor, victim of a bout of jealousy as Othello's Desdemona, the ill-fated yet innocent maiden. He now understood and repented, leveling his gun to the side of his own head…

No matter what they said, Christopher knew he was dying, that he wouldn't recover from the wounds he had been given by the group of hunters and poachers he had attempted to stop, another heroic action, one could say, done to honor his own version of the Quixote's Dulcinea, the sweetest and kindest among all of them. Left alone in the hospital room, he was visited by the youngest kami, who took his immortal soul with him, the first human to be allowed on their ship…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	25. Paper and Silk

**Paper and Silk**

* * *

The American detective's desk was suffering of a strange illness over his absence: paperwork gathered upon its surface, mountains and mountains of it by now, and it remained unattended…

"Where the Hell is Orcot's ass hiding?" the chief would be yelling all the time, and Jill would proceed to dial Leon's phone number, immediately sent to voice mail.

What they didn't know was that such phone lay forgotten within the one jeans' pocket, someplace upon a luxurious carpet, as the detective lay amidst a mountain of a thousand silk pillows, skin bared and limbs entangled with his Chinese lover's own.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	26. 217: Candy

Challenge #217: **Candy**

Oh, Gods… I'm late again! (current challenge: #221) I never seem to be able to keep up…; I guess I'll update in two days from now, to catch up.

Anyways, this challenge has 6 drabbles, 2 of which are gifts.

* * *

_**Remembrance**__ (PG):_ Memories of past friends are never truly forgotten… (215 words; Count D, Vesca Howell, Papa D)

_**Goldilocks? **__(PG-13):_ A small fairytale, with a twist. A rather unusual twist, actually (200 words, gift drabble; T-chan, Pon-chan, Honlon, Leon Orcot, Count D, Chris Orcot)

_**News Break**__ (PG-13):_ A comment on a midnight snack ends on a shocking revelation (99 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**The Locked Door**__ (PG-13):_ When you are kidnapped, you don't have many options… Not even refusing strange demands from your captors! (450 words, gift drabble, sequel to _Scheherazade_; Vesca Howell, Papa D, Sofu D)

_**Hands not to myself**__ (PG-13):_ Accidental intimate touching. Can't be described in any other way (250 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Dentist **__(PG):_ He's cheating! (100 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	27. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

* * *

He stopped at a gas station, the animals in the car shrieking in disagreement while _D's son_ slept on, nearly comatose, if he was to give his opinion. Not saying a thing, he left the car and approached the store, the snake still coiled around his neck.

Hungry after having driven for _hours,_ not to mention the previous intense chase, he picked some food for himself, as selfish as usually-lonely individuals are. Getting to the counter to pay, his eyes fell on some chocolate bars nearby…

"_Chocolate!" D squealed in delight, startling his companion._

The memory stung, ringing clearly in his mind, so he turned his gaze elsewhere, now catching…

"_Cookies!" D exclaimed, as if having just found a treasure. "Give me one? Please?" he purred into his companion's ear._

Again he did glance in another random direction…

"_I don't like those _sour_ ones. All candy should be _sweet,_" D protested, rejecting the offered treats._

He could hear that voice as if D was standing right there, by his side, as he had twenty-two years ago, always demanding something with unusually high sugar content. Vesca had found it hilarious, at times…

And so he ended up buying a sweet pastry for D's son along with his own snack, obeying those memories he had believed long-lost.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	28. Goldilocks?

**Goldilocks?**

* * *

_At the end of the day, T-chan the toutetsu, Pon-chan the racoon, and Honlon the three-headed dragon headed for their room within the Chinatown pet shop's walls. They were tired, ready for a night of sweet dreams…_

…_which wouldn't come as easily, as their beds were all unmade, pillows and covers thrown aside carelessly._

"_Someone has slept on my bed!" growled T-chan, vowing to eat whomever had dared._

"_Someone has slept on my bed!" cried Pon-chan, pouting prettily._

"_Someone is on my bed…" Kanan fumed, "underneath the covers…" Shuko continued, "moving and making funny noises. Why could that be?" innocent Junrei inquired._

_The other two pets of the shop approached, curious, reaching out for the covers that were still upon the bed, over someone or, actually, some-two, their caretaker and his detective, who were…_

Leon growled as he crumpled the story's page, throwing it away. No matter it had come along with Chris's letter and that it was dedicated to him; the end alone made him despise his little brother's attempt at writing.

Because, really, he hadn't expected that waiting until Chris was old enough to be told of his infatuation for the Chinese Count would end up spawning _this!_

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	29. News Break

**News Break**

* * *

He woke up as he realized the bed was becoming cold, then going downstairs, hearing someone rummaging through the contents of the fridge. Chuckling, he leant against the doorframe, looking over at a very concentrated D preparing a past-midnight snack.

"I thought you only ate candy?" he asked, startling his beloved, coming from behind and wrapping his arms around D.

"I usually do," the Chinese answered. "Except I thought that you'd rather have a child that is not diabetic at birth…" he added with a smirk.

After it sank in, the American nearly fainted; no way D could be…!

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	30. The Locked Door

**The Locked Door**

* * *

Vesca felt the darkness and the dizziness of whichever drug he had been given wear off slowly. He woke up in a place he didn't recognize in the very least, the luxurious surroundings sparking suspicions of many kinds…

"I see you have awoken," a soft voice he remembered from sometime in the past spoke, and he turned around to find… _not D,_ but someone very alike. "May I know what are you _staring at,_ Mister Howell?" the golden-eyed Chinese man growled.

"You… You… and _him,_" at that, the mysterious man smirked, obviously pleased, "are you and a certain Count D _related?_"

"I want to think you refer to the one you met back at the university?" How unnerving; he knew _everything_ and Vesca still ignored most. He nodded. "That would have been _my son._" _What the Hell?!_ "He is actually expecting you upstairs. Follow me," the golden-eyed Count added with a delicate movement of his hand.

The American was unsteady on his feet, the drug lingering to keep his body asleep, yet they managed to get up the seemingly thousands of steps, stopping before a pair of richly decorated doors. The Count looked him over once, quickly arranging the little details his tie and suit coat were, before opening one of the doors.

And, as promised, the long-lost D he had sought for twenty-something years of his life was there, seated upon a bed and looking as beautiful as he remembered him, even though he wore only a simple robe of lavender silk. The violet-eyed Chinese smiled at him innocently.

"Well then, children, do what you must now," the golden-eyed said in a frighteningly cheerful tone. "I will see you in the mor…"

"What the Hell?!" Vesca finally erupted, reaching out to keep the door open.

"Language," the other two said in unison, sounding bored, as if used to the reprimand.

He promptly ignored it. "What did you mean with all that?" Definitely, and he had a good feeling about it backing it up, the golden-eyed Count hadn't meant for them to catch up with what they had been doing the previous two decades…

"Oh, that? Simple: you are expected to sire a grandchild of mine with my son."

His mind went dead for a full minute before he finally croaked: "That's impossible…"

"You will be _very surprised,_ then, Vesca," D spoke at last, smirk curving up his pretty lips.

_Crap, it couldn't be!_ "And if I refuse?" he asked, with more confidence than he felt.

The golden-eyed one glared and frowned, and the American stumbled back in sudden fright. "I will proceed to remove all evidence of your current gender, Mister Howell." The door slammed shut, locked immediately afterwards.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	31. Hands not to myself

**Hands not to myself**

* * *

The detective was being particularly mean today, D thought, as the blond man kept the chocolate box at _his_ side, lid closed, yet occasionally taking one little piece out and eating it himself, not giving the poor Count any…

"Hey, these I bought for myself! Surely you can't expect me to waste all my money all the time on you, right?" Leon would say, more or less words, each time he politely asked for a piece.

It was becoming increasingly harder _not_ to resort to drastic measures to get one of those delicious chocolates into his awaiting mouth… And then, one chocolate, still full and complete and unbitten, slipped out of the detective's grasp, actually falling between his legs, and D couldn't have cared less!

Dropping to his knees from his usual seat at the pet shop's parlor, his hand reached out to take the slowly melting piece before Leon could, hypnotized by the sole thought of having its sweetness disintegrate in between his lips instead…

"Agh, what are you doing, you freak?!" the outraged detective nearly shrieked, blushing a deep scarlet and jumping up from the couch. "I could have picked that up myself!"

As D relished on having obtained the chocolate, and finally snapped out of his weird candy-trance, he glanced up at Leon with the most innocent look he could muster. "Oh, detective, if you wanted me to touch you otherwise, you shouldn't have tempted me to your side with a chocolate; you could have simply asked!"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	32. Dentist

**Dentist**

* * *

It had been quite a while since Leon had last known D had gone to the dentist. He couldn't blame him, though, considering the woman didn't seem to be _normal…_ But, hey, his teeth must getting _rotten_ with all the candies and sweets he bought him!

And it wasn't until, by luck, they ended up at his apartment instead of at the pet shop for the night, he finally found out the thing behind the miracle:

"You're washing your teeth!" he accused after the scene in his bathroom made sense in his mind.

"I'm scared of that dentist…" D mumbled.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	33. 218: Tide

Challenge #218: **Tide**

My first review for this collection! Yeah! (makes me so happy)

Now, I hurried (truly hurried) to edit and prepare the next challenge: 5 drabbles, 2 gifts. Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

_**Liar**__ (PG):_ He knows his father is the inventor of the false truth… (150 words; Papa D, Sofu D)

_**Earth and Water**__ (PG):_ Opposing and complementing forces of Nature, they are (100 words; Leon Orcot, Count D, Chris Orcot)

_**The Little Shop that wasn't There Yesterday**__ (PG):_ No, really! It wasn't _there_ yesterday! (100 words, gift drabble; Rau Wu Fei "Taizu," Count D)

_**Took it too seriously…**__ (PG-13):_ What a cruel turn of the tides; he was to earn a grandchild, but ended up losing his child in the process… (275 words, sequel to _The Locked Door_; Vesca Howell, Papa D, Sofu D)

_**Antarctic**__ (PG):_ To the end of the world, if it pleases you! (123 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)


	34. Liar

**Liar**

* * *

The ship glided through a sea of clouds, no moving tides making it sway as it happened to the mortals' boats. The moon didn't shine tonight, so the sky glittered with its stars as if a collection of diamonds…

Yet his son didn't seem to mind a thing, ignoring the beauty that surrounded him. "What is it that you are thinking? What distracts you so?" the golden-eyed Chinese Count finally inquired, sighing in resignation.

Violet eyes turned on him, a hand pushing back several locks of long, black hair. "I never truly liked this life," he said, as if just realizing it himself. "And I don't know why I came back. I know you were lying; you won't return my child to me…"

Before he could stop the younger kami, his son abandoned the ship, his soul banishing itself from their world to go back to Earth and its humans.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	35. Earth and Water

**Earth and Water**

* * *

When he had been young, the three of them had lived together, in near-perfect harmony. Whatever had caused their separation, the child had ignored it back then…

One was like the oceans, a raging swirl of waters, with moods that seamlessly changed sides entirely as did the tides. The other was like the land, calm and patient, but could rise to any challenge imposed with the strength of an earthquake…

Now he understood why: the will of the water erodes the earth's determination and stability. Eventually, the earth would have bowed to the water's feet in the name of love.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	36. Little Shop that wasn't There Yesterday

**The Little Shop that wasn't There Yesterday**

* * *

_Kabuki-chou, Tokyo's Shinjuku._ Where the exotic Asian _retains_ such value, regardless of its equally mysterious Oriental surroundings…

As son to the manager of the Neo-Chinatown building, Rau Wu Fei given the control, when it was still new and empty. He saw to it that the _proper_ business be set, making dealings with those that had less-than-legal affairs to do.

One day, though, some store slipped past his rigorous scanning, rooting at a hidden corner of the thirteenth floor. Rumors and what-not spread about the shop's illicit activities…

He couldn't allow such business to thrive… if he wasn't part of it.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	37. Took it too seriously

**Took it too seriously…**

* * *

He _couldn't_ believe it, the lack of decency these two were showing!

They had known he would be checking on them the next morning, and his son _knew_ that only _once_ was enough… Yet everything indicated they had been at _it_ for quite a while _and_ several times after he had locked them in the room.

Right now, even; and they were actually ignoring his presence at the open door! And they were _kissing_ as well…

Feeling anger boiling the blood in his veins, the golden-eyed Count D approached the bed, pulling at his son's long hair as one would a bell's chain. It had the same effect, minus the chiming.

They _temporally_ stopped, looking up at him in confused unison, panting and blushed and what-not… "Good morning, father," the violet-eyed one purred, smirking mischievously, before forcing the older-looking American to have _him_ as the center of his attention again.

'_Is _this_ what twenty-two years of _denial_ and subsequent frustration cause?'_ the eldest Chinese man wondered as the other two resumed their… activities. "Mister Howell, that is _enough!_" he interrupted one minute later, still by the bed's side and mostly ignored.

Once more, they paused. "It will _never_ be enough…" his son moaned. _Great, _he had _officially_ lost his own child to a human, and to raw physical desire…

"Just making sure the mission you gave me is _fulfilled,_ sir," Howell managed, sounding as serious as he could. His son nearly had a giggling fit, evidently amused.

He couldn't believe he had his own command for grandchildren thrown back like that. He couldn't believe they were on the same side… He couldn't beat them, either.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	38. Antarctic

**Antarctic**

* * *

The ocean had a special meaning for them both. Submerged in its salty water, long ago, it had been the first occurrence of D's supernatural world in Vesca's life…

…and the very first time he was ever thought of as a _penguin,_ starting some sort of fetish in his _now-lover's_ mind.

Hence why they were at the coldest place in Earth, by the icy shore, the tide screwed up given the fact it was a polar location. "Weren't you happy with the zoo?" he growled, shivering even though the many layers of coats.

D didn't seem to be bothered by the climate in the least… "Nothing equals seeing the animal in its natural habitat, Vesca," the Chinese replied with his most mischievous smile.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	39. 219: Hypocrisy

Challenge #219: **Hypocrisy**

I say, I'm rather… lazy. My memory is also faulty; I forget to edit and post… I'm so sorry, everyone!

Five drabbles this time. All of them are responses to the challenge (like, wow! A rarity!)

* * *

_**Imminent Backstabbing**__ (PG):_ His father always spoke of the perfect child. It wasn't _him,_ though… (Young D, Chris Orcot)

_**Without a Contract**__ (PG):_ Bitterness has overcome a specific pet, sold long ago to a young queen (Sofu D, Sui-Oh)

_**I said I didn't understand it**__ (PG):_ Love. I didn't understand, yet I do know it… (250 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Sleepless**__ (PG-13):_ Insomnia overcomes him; a plushie hunt at midnight! (250 words; Vesca Howell, Papa D)

_**Backseat**__ (PG-13):_ A car. A movie. Making out. An angry girlfriend. And _more_ making out! (300 words; Papa D, Vesca Howell)


	40. Imminent Backstabbing

**Imminent Backstabbing**

* * *

"_Chris was such a nice child."_

Anyone would have easily tolerated such mentions, as they were memories his father was fond of, yet…

"…_if only you were more like him."_

He, a kami, being told he should be like a _human_ by his own _father!_

What could be so extraordinary of such a lowly creature?

Why should he bow down and live on his level?

And, one day, D met him: a blond-haired, blue-eyed, young and good-looking FBI agent.

He could detect the perfectness his father had mentioned, and much more…

But he couldn't like him!

…he was an enemy.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	41. Without a Contract

**Without a Contract**

* * *

"I know that _I am_ the one who owes _you_ respect," the young kami whispered, still bowed before the phoenix, "yet you _must_ know that what you are doing is wrong."

Sui-Oh smirked, tapping a long fingernail to her lips. "Oh, but My Lord, I _obey_ your command! Live to see to every order!" she dramatically replied. "How can you say that what I am doing to my mistress is _wrong?_ Your great-grandfather ordered it this way…" she trailed off.

The young Count sighed. "There is _no proof_ he commanded it _that_ way; you are _disobeying._"

"Am I? So sorry…"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	42. I said I didn't understand it

**I said I didn't understand it**

* * *

"Damn you; it's been _ten years,_ D!" the blond American nearly yelled at his face. He still seemed young, yet with a more mature touch to him in his own very aura; his blue eyes remained the same, the infinitely high and clear sky…

"I needed time, Detective," the pet shop's caretaker replied calmly, proceeding to serve tea, smiling when Leon eased onto the couch as if time hadn't passed between them.

"What for?" Orcot asked.

"What _not_ for!" D sighed, laughing humorlessly as he handed the American a teacup. "I needed it to _think about memories,_ Detective: my father's death," Leon cringed, "my grandfather's abandonment, having to leave you and Chris…"

"Chris misses you," the blond man mumbled in a near-sulk.

"So do you… and so I did, you both." The Chinese man sat besides the eldest Orcot brother. When the teacup was lowered enough, he lightly brushed his lips against the detective's. "I love you," he whispered against them.

Even when Leon's relief and joy was betrayed by his eyes, as the rest of his face was still set into a stubborn frown, he answered to that with a growled: "You said you didn't know such a feeling; _love_ and all that…"

"I _know_ love. I would be unable to sell it, otherwise." The American placed his teacup aside, then pulling him closer and kissing him for a longer while on his own volition. "And I _swear_ I didn't say that," he playfully said. "Your hearing needs attention."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	43. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

* * *

Vesca Howell couldn't sleep.

He was currently lying on his back, blankly looking up at the dark ceiling, his beautiful Chinese lover curled up against him, his breathing even as he peacefully slept, obviously satisfied after their little _session_ earlier that night.

…yet something was missing in there, and that was what kept him from relaxing: D's penguin plushie between them, the freaking doll that was D's favorite in his fetish-driven collection.

Usually, and regardless of what happened before he fell asleep, the Chinese man would go fetch his penguin in a zombie-like trance and return to bed, clutching it close to his chest.

Tonight, he hadn't, though. And it pained him so much, especially given how he bothered D with his weird fetish, but he missed the freaking plushie, and how D hugged it as close as he would his own child, and how he would, sometimes, demand Vesca to kiss the penguin good-night just as he did…

He rose from bed with a groan, guessing he wouldn't get to rest unless he got the damned doll tucked safely in between their bodies.

It took him a while, given the fact that it wasn't in the bedroom but abandoned in the living room, but he finally found it and went back. He fell heavily upon the bed, startling D half-awake, and he thrust the plushie against him gruffly. "You forgot this," he mumbled, inwardly smiling as his lover sighed and hugged his penguin close…

And, finally, Vesca could sleep.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	44. Backseat

**Backseat**

* * *

Making out at the drive-in cinema was a typical thing, to be expected whenever one went out on a date to "watch a movie." Hence why, not even half an hour into it, Vesca had started kissing his date, this pretty redhead with a fashion model's body…

"Oh, my goodness, Vesca, let her breathe!"

He accidentally pushed his date away, having her hitting the door, and cry out in pain and surprise. "What _the Hell_ is he doing here, Vesca?" she growled afterwards, eyeing a smirking Count D, who was making himself comfortable at the backseat.

"Eh…" He couldn't think of an explanation quick enough, and had the pretty girl abandoning the car, slamming the door shut after herself. He _should_ have followed, yet he turned to glare at D instead. "Seriously, what the Hell, D?" he hissed.

"_Seriously,_ Vesca, I wanted to see what was so great about this _cinema_ thing…" he purred at the American's ear, wrapping his slender arms around his neck from over his seat. "It seems rather interesting; I erroneously believed you all came here to _watch_ the movies." The blond student sighed, looking away.

He was being pulled to the back, he realized a second too late, and even as he struggled, he couldn't beat D's strength… "Hey, you're stronger than what you seem," he commented once he was gracelessly sitting besides D on the backseat.

The Chinese student didn't answer, instead pushing him down to lie under him, and kissing his lips once. "You don't taste of her lipstick," D breathed, smiling appreciatively as he laid on top and proceeded to kiss him again…

"Damn it, D, let me breathe!" Vesca demanded after a while, panting and blushing.

D just chuckled. "That doesn't apply to _our_ situation, dear Vesca," he whispered.

…how convenient.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	45. 220: Heart

Challenge #220: **Heart**

Tomorrow, Challenge #224 at the LiveJournal community will end, most probably. I need to catch up here too!

Six drabbles: five responses and one gift. Includes a bonus ficlet over 500 words.

* * *

_**I give you my Heart**__ (PG-13):_ I desire your heart. And let us be literal about that (250 words; Count D, Chef Wong)

_**See-through**__ (PG-13):_ No matter which shape one may take, two bound hearts will always know how to look through the barrier (300 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Defender**__ (PG):_ A new pet enters the shop… to serve and to protect (250 words; Count D, Rau Wu Fei "Taizu")

_**The Lion, the Bat, and the Penguin**__ (PG-13):_ Valentine's Day and the Quest to Win the Count's Heart! (543 words, ficlet; Leon Orcot, Vesca Howell, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia, Count D)

_**Pair the Spares**__ (PG):_ Bitterness over a lost lover led her to a new chance at romance… (260 words; Jill Freshney, Norma Langley)

_**Dance of Pales**__ (PG-13):_ An unexplored and mysterious room at the pet shop opens its doors to its unsuspecting victims (500 words; Chris Orcot, T-chan, Pon-chan)

_**Baby Niece**__ (PG-13):_ He isn't the center of their world anymore… and he's jealous (488 words, gift; Chris Orcot, Leon Orcot, Count D)


	46. I give you my Heart

**I give you my Heart**

* * *

The specter of an animal soul fluttered over the humanoid form of the Chinese murderous chef after the Nature spirit's offer. "That is _not_ enough, Count D," the beast's soul muttered unhappily, as the body was unable to communicate.

"You _do_ desire me." A soft sigh. "I had hoped for it to be just another tactic of the hunter against the prey…" His mismatched gaze was turned away delicately and casted down, lush eyelashes veiling the wicked gleam within those eyes.

"It was _that_ as well," the toutetsu hissed in a humorless chuckle. "Yet, now…" he trailed off, and the bound body twitched and the muffled voice whispered 'heart.' "If only _that human_ had refrained from gifting you with my capture…"

Count D lifted his gaze once more, dark lips smirking. "Oh, yes, Leon Orcot's precious gift: _you_ without my own sacrifice." His hands grasped the steel bars. "Is he not _completely charming_ for it?" The toutetsu's soul and humanoid body growled in unison.

"He does _not_ deserve a being as pure, as beautiful, as graceful as you are!" The steel bars actually shook with the power of his rage and indignation.

"And do you?" the Count threw back. "You were intent on harming me, after all… Not as deserving, either." The beast fought against the restraints until one snapped. "There is _one thing,_ though, that you may offer me for forgiveness on your acts."

"_Anything!_"

"I already have your love and devotion; now, I desire your heart for myself."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	47. See through

**See-through**

* * *

He knew the mermaid would return to her island soon… but he hadn't predicted he would end up _caught_ in such a small place as the tide went down. Her body felt _so weird_ as well, and he wished she would hurry; he didn't want to feel _so awkward_ and _female_ and _scaly_ and _wet_ any longer…

"Count?!"

'_Leon!'_ His heartbeat doubled when he heard the detective's voice. And _not_ because of fright or rage…

"Hey! Anybody in here?!" the American called again, to his relief.

He shifted in the water, making sure to splash enough to be heard by his beloved friend and guide him to the shallow pool. Chances were the mermaid was with him… right?

There was a flash of recognition in those blue eyes, with the memory of last night, as Leon saw him in the body of that maiden of the sea. He could only smile at the sight of the blond detective.

…yet the mermaid wasn't with him. And, worse still, the old fisherman was approaching, armed and with revenge kindling the fire of his eyes. He couldn't help becoming afraid of his own fate right then.

'_Leon!'_ he tried saying, failing as it became some kind of squeak. _'Leon! It's me, Leon! Don't let him get any nearer, please! I need more time! Leon, stop him!'_

Surprisingly enough for him, the detective _was listening _at his desperate pleas, trying to understand; he _knew_ something was happening…

As the fisherman tried to attack him the first time, Leon held him back. "Hold on a sec, gramps. She's trying to say something."

Leon was shoved aside by the enraged man, wanting to kill a mermaid that wasn't in her body at the time. And he couldn't escape, couldn't defend himself…

"Stop!" Finally, she had arrived.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	48. Defender

**Defender**

* * *

As usual, it was Taizu the one that his mismatched gaze fell upon when he opened the pet shop's door that evening. Except that he had knocked rather rudely, and was unaccompanied…

…and he had brought along a gun, which he pointed straight at his chest. "You aren't human," he said simply.

The Count could only sigh. "No, I'm not human." At this close range, if Taizu hit his incomplete heart, he _would_ die.

The pets in the parlor knew, and they were affected by a severe unrest; panic, anger, fright… They couldn't help their beloved caretaker; none of them dared testing whether or not they were faster than a bullet with his life in peril.

A mighty roar echoed all around them as the attacker was thrown aside in a powerful swipe of an enormous, golden-furred paw.

Taizu _had_ pulled the trigger, but he just hit a vase. Now, he lay flat on his back over the carpet, a blue-eyed lion pinning him down, growling lowly and menacingly.

"What the Hell, Count?!" Taizu yelled. "You keep a _lion_ free in the shop, as well? Just like that panda, and the kappa, and all the other creatures that are _barely_ legal that thrive in here?!"

D was relieved, though; a close call… He walked over to caress his loyal pet's golden mane. "Oh, I didn't know you minded legality, Taizu!" he mockingly purred. "And I haven't yet prepared a place for this lion. You see, I just acquired him yesterday…"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	49. The Lion, the Bat, and the Penguin

**The Lion, the Bat, and the Penguin**

* * *

_My Dearest Detective,_

_As you know, today is Valentine's Day, so I am to propose you that, in exchange for my favorite chocolate pastry, I will grant you _anything_ you might desire this evening._

_I hope you consider my offer,_

_D_

"Hell, that guy's ultimate perdition _will_ be his beloved sweets," Leon chuckled after re-reading the small note, incense-scented and silk-soft. Just like D's very own skin…

The blond detective entered the bakery, headed for the counter, and ordered. He was lucky, the girl attending him said, because there was only _one_ pastry left that hadn't been ordered by phone that same morning or paid for with several days of advance. He sighed in relief and waited while she brought it over.

The door opened once more, and the scent of roses and such overpowered the sweet bread's smell. Leon couldn't help but look over his shoulder, and… "Oh, what a pleasant surprise!" Alexander von Blah-blah exclaimed when their gazes, both blue, met. He approached the counter and stood by his side, his golden curls tied back with a velvet ribbon that matched his formal attire.

"Hey, I thought you had returned to… eh… Europe or something?" Leon asked, while they shook hands. They weren't precisely _friends,_ but they had kind of formed one of those mysterious man-bonds after the brawl and the beer.

Alexander just smiled at that. "Yes, I did. But I came back." That much was _obvious…_ "I received a very important letter recently; love awaits!" he declared, pulling out a rose from thin air.

…and a small, folded paper drowned in incense smoke. "Is that…? Did D write to you?" he asked, throat dry and feeling betrayed. The other guy seemed to understand what was happening, from looking at his expression. His own became cold and cruel as he glared down at the detective, and ordered his own pastry to take to the pet shop.

The door opened _again,_ now to the smell of cigarettes, and Leon had to get wondering what _he_ must smell like; he now had to beat Alexander _again_ for D's rather volatile affections… "Detective Orcot?" Oh, crap, he knew _that_ voice as well.

He turned around, as did Alexander, and they faced the ex-FBI agent, Vesca Howell. This just got weirder by the minute; a common being joined their fates, and Leon wasn't liking the implications. "Let me guess, Howell; D wrote to you too?"

The older man frowned. The foreigner frowned. The detective frowned _and_ glared at the other two. "Here are your three orders, gentlemen!" the girl at the counter chirped happily, oblivious of the tension between the men.

Each took his box, paid accordingly, and ran for the door. Time was passing, and whoever got to the pet shop first would earn rights; first serve, and all that… They each got to their respective vehicles, two cars and a cab, and headed for Chinatown. In haste, they hurried down the narrow staircase, pushing and growling at each other. Leon kicked open the door, and…

"Leon, you will be paying that door!"

"Alexander, I won't tolerate that behavior and speech from you!"

"Vesca, you look so old, you poor thing!"

There were _three_ of them awaiting the three confused and enraged suitors.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	50. Pair the Spares

**Pair the Spares**

* * *

She felt bitter, betrayed, lonely…

In the end, the Count had won and kept Alexander to himself, fulfilling the promise to ease his pain after Isabelle's death… with his very own body, apparently. _'The jerk!'_

Walking alone in the dark streets after a refreshing rain, she sought _any_ living prey to feed _and_ discharge her fury on. A woman caught her attention, as she headed in the direction of Chinatown.

In the form of a bat, she herded the young lady away from her path, and into an alley with little illumination, the Chinese lamps giving it a red hue that reminded the vampire of blood…

"Oh, what is a _bat_ doing in this city?" the woman wondered aloud, still trying to scare what she thought was an _animal_ away, to no avail. _Obviously._

With the swirl of a dark cape, the flying beast changed into a more convenient form: human. Norma looked at the other female, smirking. Shadows were cast on her prey, and she couldn't quite see…

"Oh, my _God!_ What are you?"

Clear, wide eyes were staring up at her brought her slow pace to a halt, the intention to kill vanishing. The woman was unusually beautiful, even with her light brown hair in disarray given the rain.

Both gasped as they got a better look at each other, and their hearts beat irregularly for a second as they fought to match the other's rhythm.

…and so, the following day, at the Chinatown pet shop, Jill and Norma arrived, joined by a love born at first sight.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	51. Dance of Pales

**Dance of Pales**

* * *

Exploring the pet shop was a nearly daily must for their trio. The Count was never too worried of the places Chris went within the labyrinthic halls, as long as Pon-chan and T-chan kept close to make sure he was fine.

Today was just like any other, so far. They had been to a jungle, to a river, and to a dry prairie, yet they hadn't remained for long in either. Currently, they were wandering the incense-scented corridors again, Chris eyeing each door and deciding in a blink whether or not he wanted to go in.

'_Here!'_ he exclaimed upon reaching a strangely-carved wooden door, which was also short and narrow, but not enough to keep _him_ out.

"Which room is this…?" Pon-chan wondered aloud, for once not truly sure. T-chan didn't know either. And so, the blond child turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Soft music came from within, an unharmonious tune that sounded like it had broken instruments as its origin. The scent of a full banquet overpowered the pet shop's incense, and their mouths watered, even when they couldn't see it yet. A long corridor, illuminated by torches and painted red, was all they had in their sight.

'_Come on!'_ Chris exclaimed, stepping in. _'It seems they are having a party. If they are, maybe they will let us eat with them!'_

T-chan snorted at that, feeling offense at the fact that the child wanted to taste food he hadn't prepared himself. Pon-chan pushed him in after Chris, before entering herself and closing the door behind them, as customary whenever they visited a room.

They walked on and on, the scent intensifying and the music clarifying, both becoming nearly hypnotizing… Didn't keep the Count's most loyal pets from frowning, though; until they saw what rested within, they wouldn't let their guards down.

A round room greeted them at the end of the corridor, a dais at the center with a table on top, plates overflowing with tempting dishes and treats covering it to the last inch. Seated around it, thirteen figures perfectly straight and unmoving, bone-thin and with wax-like skin. Their faces were missing the eyes _and_ their sockets, and they were completely hairless and naked, their hands ending in black claws and tinted in a deep red that seemed very much like…

"Blood. _Fresh_ blood," T-chan mouthed, and Pon-chan nearly screeched in fright.

'_Oh, look! The banquet!'_ Chris ran over to the raised dais, oblivious to his friends' reactions. He climbed and got to the table's border, looking at all the food with wide eyes.

"Chris, no!" Pon-chan finally screamed, but it was too late, as Chris had already picked a strawberry, and…

The slap of a handfan upon the child's hand made him drop the fruit. He looked up at the Count. "Chris, let's go back now," he said softly. "It's teatime already, and your brother will arrive soon."

And D guided them out and away from the heart-eaters' room and wedding celebration.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	52. Baby Niece

**Baby Niece**

* * *

Just a year and a half ago, Chris had been the center of D and Leon's worlds, in the family sense; almost as if he was their adopted child, each taking the role they felt the most comfortable with in his life. Yet, now…

"Oh, darling, don't put that in your mouth," D laughed lightly, taking the red crayon from his daughter's hold.

Pon-chan giggled and went back to her drawing, yet Chris hadn't been able to concentrate on his own for a while. He could only see the black-haired, blue-eyed baby girl that now earned his brother's fondest smiles and D's nearly undivided attention. He was jealous…

"Hey, Chris," Leon called from the couch as D served their afternoon tea. "Can we talk for a minute?" The blond child nodded and went over to sit with his brother.

Except Leon rose and headed for the back of the shop, guiding the way over to Chris's own room. They sat on the bed together, and the eldest of the Orcot siblings mussed the youngest's hair with one big hand, chuckling. _'What's wrong, Leon?'_ the child asked.

"We still love you, Chris," Leon said seriously. The child felt kind of guilty and shy all of a sudden; his brother knew… "Don't ever think we don't, ok? It's just that the baby _needs_ our attention; she can't take care of herself yet. You understand that, right?"

'_Yes…'_

"Well… I guess that makes you more mature than I was back when you were born," Leon sighed. "Because, you know? I was jealous of you as well…"

'_You were?' _Chris asked, not bothered by the past, but curious over the fact that his brother had _also_ been jealous at a time. It was an element they could strengthen their bond around.

"I was," Leon assured him. "Still, I was also old enough to understand… or so we all supposed. And I couldn't take care of you because of it, in the end," he whispered sadly.

'_But you take care of me now!'_ Chris replied, taking his sibling's hand in both of his. _'And you're the best brother in the world for me as well!'_

Leon smiled and mussed the child's hair some more. "Had to change the situation someday, right? Couldn't be jealous of you forever…"

Chris bit his lip and he frowned sadly. _'I can't be jealous of your baby forever either,'_ he muttered. _'And she needs us all to take care of her, just like you have done for me.'_

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Chris," came a soft voice from the doorway. D had appeared there silently, and was watching the Orcot brothers with a kind smile. "Will you help us take care of her as well?"

'_Yes, I will!'_ Chris exclaimed happily, deciding that he, as one privileged with D and Leon's care and affection, should try to be the best uncle for his little niece.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	53. 221: Summer

Challenge #221: **Summer**

Updating again. Thank God I didn't forget!

This challenge has a mini-series exclusive to itself (won't be continued). Four of the following eight drabbles are part of it, and another one is a gift.

* * *

_**Midsummer Midnight Midair **__(PG):_ There are many ways the ship could have ended like… (Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**Hotter Than Thou **__(PG-13):_ If you tempt others, don't whine when you're doubly tempted back! (Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Seasonal Swing **__(PG-13):_ They're only casual lovers, and no more (Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Disney **__(PG):_ Kids' movies aren't liked by all (111 words; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Compromising Situations **__(PG-13):_ Summer is hot, children are curious… (125 words; Count D, Leon Orcot, Chris Orcot)

_**The Saddest Vacations **__(PG-13):_ The summer when it all changed. For the worse (250 words; Leon Orcot)

_**Silly Leon **__(PG-13):_ Everyone mocks him, just like they do the Trix Rabbit… and he doesn't like it one bit (330 words, gift; Leon Orcot)

_**Improper Inquiry **__(PG):_ The hardest question to ask any of the Counts! (Young D, Chris Orcot)


	54. Midsummer Midnight Midair

**Midsummer Midnight Midair**

* * *

"But _where_ are you going now?" Leon asked again, not satisfied with D's bizarre answer. "_Where_ are you taking the pet shop to?"

"Leon…" D sighed, glancing away, "it doesn't matter _where._ In the end, _everywhere_ I go will be the _same._"

"How can it be the same?" Leon replied.

"Indeed, summer at the tropics is hotter, and at the arctic it marks the daytime, yet…" Mismatched eyes met blue, and D sighed again. "Everywhere I go _will_ be the same, because you _won't_ be there."

"Then let me go with you," and he kissed him before he could protest.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	55. Hotter Than Thou

**Hotter Than Thou**

* * *

At times, some situations required for him to take off his shirt if he was to keep working or playing sports under the summer heat. Others did it as well, and no professor said a thing, so he kept doing it…

He had noticed, with much pride, that whenever D passed by wherever they were at, his violet eyes would look only at _him,_ dark lips parting slightly…

Yet Vesca hadn't expected that _he_ would stare and drool the first time he saw D wearing only his loose silken pants in the privacy of the bedroom. The bastard smirked knowingly.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	56. Seasonal Swing

**Seasonal Swing**

* * *

Whenever life bored him to near-death, he knew he could return to that beautiful Chinese's place, without strings of any kind attached to the deal.

Alexander was treated like a king, wasn't denied any pleasure he asked for, not even the delight the Count's own company during the night was…

He usually arrived during winter and enjoyed his springs at the pet shop, finally taking his leave before the heat of the summer kissed his skin with the blowing wind.

Yet he also missed the tears that ran from his seasonal lover's golden eyes, the sound of his heart breaking…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	57. Disney

**Disney**

* * *

"Damn, that was _too much_ 'happy' for me," Leon sighed.

"Oh, detective, you can't be serious!" D laughed lightly. "Besides, you suggested we watch that specific movie…"

"That's because _Chris_ was coming along!" the blond growled. "Couldn't take him to this summer's best thriller movie, you know? He's a _kid._"

"If you can't stand a _children's movie,_ detective, perhaps you should have just taken your brother to an amusement park? Or to a pool, or to the beach?"

Leon sulkily mumbled something, yet he was ignored.

"And it wasn't that bad, detective. The animals were kind of cute…" D admitted with a giggle, and the American rolled his eyes.

"It's Disney."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	58. Compromising Situations

**Compromising Situations**

* * *

The heat of the summer made Leon demand him to prepare some iced tea, and he complied without complaints in exchange of a promise for ice-cream that weekend.

"Hell, isn't it too hot to wear that dress of yours, D?" Leon asked as he was handed a glass, which he placed down upon the little table at the parlor.

The Count just frowned. "This is _not_ a…!"

He was pulled down onto the detective's lap, being kissed fiercely, while the blond undid his sash's bow and pushed the many layers of his robe aside…

'_Brother? Count?'_ came Chris's thought as clearly as true voice. _'What are you doing?'_ the child inquired with honest curiosity.

…and neither adult could respond as they looked down at him.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	59. The Saddest Vacations

**The Saddest Vacations**

* * *

Some time after his eighteenth birthday, and shortly after the beginning of his first semester at college, his mother had called with the most shocking news he'd ever heard in his life: _she was pregnant. _She was, as well, _alone_ again; whomever had done it, had ran away as had his own father in the past.

And he couldn't be with her, because she wouldn't receive him whenever he returned home, sending him back to college as soon as he appeared at the doorstep, saying he shouldn't make her worry like that and that he should focus on his studies for the sake of his own future.

…which now didn't have his mother in it.

Summer vacations came to the harsh realization that he was now an orphan, as far as he was concerned. So was his newly-born brother, but he didn't care much for his welfare; he was young, used to being the only child, used to having his mother… and _that baby_ had changed all of it.

His mother's younger sister took his sibling away after the funeral was held, but left _him_ to his own devices, reasoning he was old enough. He was, indeed, old enough to decide what to do next:

He quit college, said good-bye to all his friends. He sold the things he didn't need anymore or couldn't take with him in his car. He gathered all his savings and left the East Coast, heading west.

…where Fate would meet with him years later.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	60. Silly Leon

**Silly Leon**

* * *

He was tired of the world mocking him…

Firstly, the infamous Count D, with his smirk that conveyed a "Silly detective, arrests are for people without _influence_ and good alibis," whenever he slipped out from his grasp yet again by either making him an indirect accomplice, wooing a higher authority or pulling an all-covering contract out of his ass.

Then, of all the people in the world, his co-worker and good friend, Jill: "Silly Leon, you don't investigate your lovers," she would say with a giggle.

When Chris came by, it was D again with a "Silly detective, a pet shop is _not_ a children's day care." Not that he complained later on, though…

The FBI suddenly appeared one day, following the pet shop. Agent Howell had seemed to say "Silly Orcot, catching the Count is not for kids," when they got to the empty Chinatown building, and the older man moved on to another jurisdiction following the elusive "immortal."

Lured out of the safe path, he soon found himself in the clutches of D's dad. "Silly detective, this life and world are _not_ for you," was implied, closely followed by the Garden of Nightmares from where he barely escaped.

And finally, when all the explosions and deaths were done with, along with the seeding of a thousand of questions in his mind, D had pushed him back to Earth with a reluctant last smirk that said: "Silly Leon, this ship is not for humans to board."

He now stood at the pet shop's entrance, ten years later, debating whether or not to enter and fulfill his personal oath to see D again… He could already hear the "Silly Leon" phrases piling up: "Japan is not for Americans," "the pet shop is not for humans to understand," and so on…

…so he just left, not even bothering to knock, not turning back once to see D looking at his retreating form with regret and longing from the partially open door.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	61. Improper Inquiry

**Improper Inquiry**

* * *

Dead silence reigned between them.

Who would have thought his question would render D speechless; he just stared on and on afterwards, not breathing as much as he was blinking. Which was probably good; the air was hot enough to burn their lungs…

…and then, the young Count turned his gaze away, blushing and muttering shyly: "You shouldn't be asking me about those things, Chris. It should already be obvious that I can't answer something like that…"

"_What?_ You can't decide between an ice-cream or a cupcake for dessert?"

"No, I can't!" D actually _whimpered._ "They both look so delicious…!"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	62. 222: Luck

Challenge #222: **Luck**

Ok, so again I have a bonus ficlet (800 words) among our usual drabbles, which, this time, are only _four_ and are all related to the challenge…

* * *

_**Change of Fortune **__(PG):_ And Lady Luck smiled on a human (111 words; Count D, Lady)

_**Flowers and the Detective, the Agent and the Vampire **__(PG-13):_ Oh, sweet springtime! And the birds and the bees fly about the flowers… (800 words, sequel to _The Lion, the Bat, and the Penguin_; Leon Orcot, Vesca Howell, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia, Count D, Papa D, Sofu D)

_**The Colors of a New Year **__(PG-13):_ Western New Year is _meaningless_ to a certain pet shop owner (250 words; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Newbie's Luck **__(PG-13):_ Videogames and teenagers challenging each other! (275 words; Chris Orcot, Young D)

_**Cross-path **__(PG):_ Will we ever see each other again? (200 words; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	63. Change of Fortune

**Change of Fortune**

* * *

'_He is suffering out there!'_ she sobbed, once they were in the comfortable dry warmth of the pet shop.

D sighed, placing the kitten down on the couch and retrieving a small towel to see to her wet white fur. "I don't see how _you_ could care about such a lowly being; a _human_ that _even_ his own have abandoned to his luck…" he whispered.

'_I want to help him! He was so lonely and so sad…; I could make his life better!' _

So she could, D thought; Lady Luck's smile could change the world, after all.

Morning came, and D went to retrieve the young kitten's new master, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	64. Flowers: Detective, Agent and Vampire

**Flowers and the Detective, the Agent and the Vampire**

* * *

It had been some time since he had last seen D, as even the _weather_ was so kind to point out: weeks ago, the breeze had carried along the cool of the winter time, but _now_ the spring-like warmth was giving life to everything around him. Hell, even the _birds_ and the _bees_ were all around, the plants everywhere were blooming and people was sneezing accordingly.

And so, in order to be on D's good side today when he visited, Leon went over to the usual bakery to retrieve an order of his favorite pastries. He nearly growled at himself when he found _Alex_ and _Howell_ there and he didn't find it _weird_ that they had all collided again; he should feel _stalked,_ damn it!

"Good afternoon, Orcot," the other two muttered, sounding bored and apparently thinking along the same lines as he was.

"Hey, Alex, Howell," Leon greeted back, placing his order and leaning against the counter just as the other two were. Glancing over at them, he wondered once more, as he had since Valentine's Day impossible surprise, if D's family had _something_ for blue-eyed blonds… "What brought you here?" he asked casually.

"Pure desire to have a willing lover," Alex declared with his typical drama. Leon and Howell, though, just looked at him weirdly… as it was becoming usual for them. The detective turned on the agent next.

"D has been rather _moody_ as of late…" Howell growled in a tone that said further details were _none_ of their business.

The girl at the counter handed each of them their orders then, already knowing what kind of pastry went for which of the three men. The familiarity, therefore, was becoming _too great_ to endure, and it was ticking Leon off… The three left the bakery, and walked together down the sidewalk, no hurries and no worries hastening their pace now that everything was settled back at the pet shop.

In their way, they passed by a park, and some butterflies crossed paths with them, fluttering from one flower to another. "Isn't springtime _charming?_" Alex sighed. "A season of _love_ and…"

"It's pure sex, and you know it," Howell mumbled. "Animals mate, period. No love involved." Wow, how… _clinical._

"And what about the blooming flowers, with all their colors and…?" Again interrupted with a:

"Still sex. And _worse,_ because there's no selection; flowers are practically _whores._ Completely oversexed." And Leon could attest to that, even if he wasn't going to testify; D had explained it to him, who those two hot girls he'd once met at the pet shop were, after all…

Then, without meaning to, he added to the conversation: "If they, by nature, moved on their own, without help from anybody else, would they behave as you say?"

"You mean, if plants _moved?_" Howell chuckled. "I don't think I'd like to see that; they'd jump on _anything_ they saw nearby…"

"I don't see anything wrong with _that,_" Alex whispered, probably already imagining such a scenario.

More comments on the issue arose, but nothing lasting, and they soon found themselves going down the pet shop's staircase, Leon leading the way. He opened the door… and the scent of flowers drifted through the small crack, instead of the usual incense. The inside of the place was completely dark, another unusual thing.

Leon thought he saw something moving in front of them, as they stood at the wide open gates of the pet shop, trying to see anything, wondering if they should call any D… or all of them, considering they shared the name. Another thing moved, and now Leon was sure, as the vine let go off a lamp and illumination was provided.

…to a completely surreal scene covering the whole parlor. Vines went up and down every piece of furniture _and_ the walls, flowers of bright yellow, deep violet or _yellow lined with violet_ in full bloom, presumably the origin of the scent that overpowered the incense.

Their beloved ones were gracefully lounging upon the couches, wrapped their luxurious in silken robes, the plant-life extending from their fingers and toes. Their heads turned in unison as the three at the doorstep stepped forward once, and their pretty eyes gleamed with some _really irresistible_ 'come hither' sparks.

"Hell, Orcot," Howell muttered as Alex just obeyed his D and went to him willingly. "One would say that you have a gift for divination or something!" he chuckled humorlessly, as violet-flowered vines began wrapping up his legs and fell at him from the ceiling. "_If plants could move, _indeed…"

"Damn, I _knew_ these guys weren't _human,_ but that they were _plants…!_" Leon commented, as a small yellow flower rimmed in violet caressed his cheek lovingly. He actually smiled at that. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing the soft petals.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	65. The Colors of a New Year

**The Colors of a New Year**

* * *

December 31. New Year for the Western people, with no meaning for him at all…

Except for _that one time,_ at the Chinatown pet shop, with the detective bursting in before midnight, clad in bright colors: yellow pants and a red sweater. He _nearly_ giggled at the sight.

"You _can_ laugh if you want, D," Leon growled lowly.

"Detective, if I may ask, why are you dressed like that?" he inquired as politely as he could.

Leon sighed. "Jill told me that _red clothing_ in New Year brings luck in love and stuff, while _yellow clothing _lures in the money," he explained. "I'm certainly _not_ superstitious, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

D could only smile at him then. "And what is it that you wish for, specifically?"

"I'm aiming for some really hot chick and winning the lottery, or the like," the American said with a chuckle. "If this outfit brings those over, I'll be happy enough for the rest of the year!"

"You wish for them _separately_?" the Chinese asked, a little bit surprised. "Why not aim higher, Leon: a beautiful individual with an endless fortune?" he suggested with a purr.

"Well… I hadn't thought about being able to score with a rich girl, but it wouldn't be that bad," Leon admitted.

"Detective, I _wasn't_ referring to a woman!" D laughed lightly.

"Ok, then who did you mean?" the blond asked curiously.

"_Myself,_ of course!" the Chinese Count ended with a flirty glance at the shocked American.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	66. Newbie’s Luck

**Newbie's Luck**

* * *

Chris was doing something to the television when D walked into the room, immediately frowning at the blond youngster. "What are you doing, Christopher?" he growled lowly, hands on his hips.

"Connecting my videogame console," the other replied, smiling. "Want to play?"

Taken aback, D found himself answering "Yes," as he knelt down in front of the television. "What are you going to play?" he asked as Chris finished and crawled over to sit beside him, bringing over the controllers.

"A fighting game," the blond answered simply, pressing one too many buttons for D to remember until the screen showed the available characters.

As Chris chose a character, and his side of the screen showed a zoomed image of him, D cringed. "My, that one seems like a very bad person…"

"Yeah! This guy can make even _knitting_ seem badass!" The young Chinese one frowned at the American youth's words, before he was prompted to pick his own battler… "You _have got_ to be kidding, right?" Chris asked, barely containing his laughter.

"This one seems like a good character to _me,_" D defended his choice, a small furry monster that had caught his attention with its cute eyes and pose.

"Well, if you _want_ to _lose…_" Chris said, trailing off. He quickly explained the buttons and sequences to do attacks and such, before the game officially started.

…_two minutes later_ saw the blond American staring at the screen blankly with his mouth agape as his Chinese friend celebrated his own victory. "And you were saying I would lose!" the other gloated, his genetically transferred smirk twisting his pretty lips.

Chris frowned at him. "Beginner's luck."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	67. Crosspath

**Cross-path**

* * *

Hell, he had just arrived to this city, intent on _not_ letting D slip out of his grasp again, nearly running as he tried to locate the pet shop's new location…

_A little bird had told him, _literally,_ that she had seen Leon that same morning, at the airport. She effectively ruined his teatime at the park…_

The language barrier kept him from asking for too many directions, but through the use of the words "Chinese" and "China," he was put on his way…

_With very few instructions, his pets helped him retrieve all the evidence of the pet shop's stay in this city, and very soon they were all ready to depart…_

He knew that, if he didn't hurry, he wouldn't catch up with D, so he ran the rest of the way there, now with the right address to the pet shop…

_Leon was _very_ smart, he knew, so he feared he might already be on his way, which made him quicken his pace as he got to the corner of the street…_

The fact that he actually _crossed paths_ with D at that corner was so shocking, that both froze on the spot, staring at each other.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	68. 223: Savage

Challenge #223: **Savage**

Five drabbles, and, curse me, only _three_ are responses to the challenge, and _three_ are part of the _Scheherazade_ drabble series. And all of them are PG-13!

…seriously, _do_ curse me!

By the way, those who like the _Scheherazade_ drabble series, you may find the timeline at **Open Balcony** (enter "open balcony kayi rowling" in Google search), along with the other drabble series' timeline and such…

* * *

_**Taming **__(PG-13):_ An answer to two challenges has led to reluctant sex… (_Scheherazade_; Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**A Little Medieval Tale **__(PG-13):_ History has some _really_ weird tendency to repeat itself (215 words; any D, corresponding human)

_**The Lion's Den **__(PG-13):_ Stay with me, forever! (450 words, prequel to _Defender_; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Not Forced **__(PG-13):_ An arranged marriage to save their family name from shame… (240 words, gift drabble, _Scheherazade_; Sofu D, Papa D, Vesca Howell)

_**Box of Wonders **__(PG-13):_ A very happy birthday, indeed! (470 words, gift drabble, _Scheherazade_; Count D, Leon Orcot, Papa D, Vesca Howell, Sofu D)


	69. Taming

**Taming**

* * *

The fact that he had gone into shock nearly as soon as he had arrived at the pet shop that evening, with D nearly _exploding_ on his face in a hurricane of jealousy and general bitterness, had made the current situation possible:

Leon was _naked,_ tied to their bed with _his own handcuffs,_ and his beloved yet still virgin spouse was clad in a see-through black robe, holding on to a whipping cane and straddling his waist.

"Well, _hubby,_ seems you have been avoiding your duties for too long…" D hissed. "No more, though; I _will_ tame you, my lion."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	70. A Little Medieval Tale

**A Little Medieval Tale**

* * *

In times when a map's roads were crossed with "Here be dragons" and ever-green forests were the work of unicorns, a knight in a not-so-shiny armor would pursuit a horse-drawn caravan of diabolic horrors and assorted wonders.

"Witch!" he would yell at the androgynous foreigner.

"_Warlock,_" the other would correct, at least in means of gender.

The knight, far away from his own lands, just like the Oriental beauty was, had _nothing else_ to do, it would seem, than race against the other to the next village or kingdom, in order to "prevent further chaos and destruction" by convincing people _not_ to receive the mysterious white and lone gypsy.

Whenever beaten to it, though, his 'witch' would hand cats to the millers, dogs to the farmers and horses to the merchants, _always_ obtaining food or shelter in return… and leaving not a day afterwards, the wicked fate ruling the animals turn on their masters shortly thereafter.

The caravan would then wait nearby, in the shadows of the forest or in the midst of the mountains, for the knight to arrive and demand the 'gypsy' to stop his insane distribution of savage beasts imported from the deepest and darkest pits of Hell.

And what would the _'warlock'_ reply?

"Would you like some tea, my dearest knight?"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	71. The Lion’s Den

**The Lion's Den**

* * *

Leon had _known_ D wouldn't be too happy to see him, when he finally caught up with the pet shop in Japan. But _this_ was just _too much,_ even for someone like _D:_ one of his perfect hands held on to a leash, lightly pulling at the beast at the other end, a _huge_ golden lion with sapphire blue eyes, who seemed very unhappy at being held back from someone as _delicious_ as the human that they had cornered at the parlor.

D smirked, mismatched eyes gleaming wickedly. "Oh, my dearest _ex-detective_ Leon Orcot, how pleasant of you to visit me!" he purred, and the blond American glared, trying _not_ to appear intimidated by the growling, hungry beast.

The Chinese bastard gave one step forward, allowing the lion closer to the human, who flinched and tried to back away into the wall some more. Didn't work; a claw managed to tear his jeans, cutting the flesh of his thigh and producing blood…

The sight and the scent just maddened the beast further. "Seems my pet likes you, Leon," D said with a mocking tone.

"He wants to _lunch me,_ you _freak!_" the American finally roared, his voice trembling with fear.

"Oh? You think so?" the Chinese asked as if completely clueless. "I think you two could become very good friends." Cue for releasing the leash from his grasp, the lion springing forward to bring Leon down.

And, no matter how much he called, nearly _cried,_ for help, it didn't ever come, as the lion forced him face down and began tearing at his back with fangs and claws. D chuckled amusedly nearby, he knew, as he walked around them to get to a better angle for watching the gory show of the ex-detective's vertebrae being shown to the world in their entirety, flesh and muscle being chewed off viciously…

The lion began digging his face underneath the thin layer covering Leon's neck, while his front paws did the same to the shoulders and then the arms, the other limbs forcing their way into the tight space between bone and skin of his legs. The American now gave in to crying in pain and despair, feeling a cool hand slowly caressing his cheek, a soft voice telling him it was almost over.

_What the Hell was almost over? He was dying, damn it!_

…and then it _was _over. Fright, desperation, hurt, anger were no more. The wounds had closed, the lion had vanished as it fused into his own body and soul. Now, just an incredible feel of power remained, and D's soothing caresses and words.

"Now you can remain in the pet shop, Leon. Forever, if you will. _With me._"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	72. Not Forced

**Not Forced**

* * *

"You _will_ marry my son, whether you like it or not, Mister Howell!" the golden-eyed Count hissed venomously as he glared at the blond man. "I will _not_ have an illegitimate child as my grandson!"

"Have you considered the possibility of a _granddaughter?_" his son asked, a little bit irritated at his father for being so cruel to his human.

But it seemed Vesca couldn't be caring less anymore, really! "I have no problem with marrying him," he declared, wrapping an arm around the violet-eyed one's slender waist and bringing him closer.

Neither did _he_ have a particular problem with it; he had been fantasying about it since _university,_ when they had been forced to share a dorm room during the second semester of knowing each other. Still… "Are you _sure?_" he whispered, worried that this was actually over their baby alone, with no further meaning.

The way those blue eyes looked down at him then made him impulsively kiss his beloved husband-to-be, not caring his own _father_ was watching, most probably fuming. Because, in all honesty, _Vesca loved him more…_

"You are _not_ supposed to want it so much!" the golden-eyed one growled, forcing them to part. He seemed genuinely bothered by the whole situation, which only made his son smirk. "You two are getting married to preserve our family's honor, _not because you want to!_"

Well, if his father wanted _drama,_ he _would_ be having _excellently acted _drama!

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	73. Box of Wonders

**Box of Wonders**

* * *

According to his father, February 29 was his grandfather's _birthday._ It had made him wonder, the whole week previous to the surprise party, _why_ hadn't he known about it before! As far as he'd always known and understood, _none_ of them celebrated their _birthdays,_ because no records were kept…

His father's was March 20. And his own was December 12.

…good to know, anyways.

And now, at the small family reunion they had organized at the pet shop, his grandfather seemed touched by their efforts and by having remembered, even when he kept glaring daggers at Leon for deflowering him four months ago, and at his _step-father,_ Vesca Howell, for daring to have a _honeymoon._

Sometimes, his grandfather seemed to take things the worst way possible regarding the humans that now were part of their family. He occasionally wondered in passing if there was _something_ in this world that would distract his mind and make him _happy._ Because he _had_ to be bothering them all because he was _unhappy;_ otherwise, he would have to be _naturally cruel,_ and _that_ didn't make any sense, if his own childhood was anything to go by…

"I will go prepare more tea," the mismatched-eyed D sighed, rising from his seat and going into the kitchen, as the situation between his grandfather and the two humans became a growling battle.

In the peaceful new ambience, he went through every single thing at the slowest pace he could muster, without ruining the tea. He readied another tray, having forgotten the other at the parlor, and he sighed again before heading back…

An enormous box was at the foyer's entranceway, and by its side stood both his grandfather, seeming curious, and his father, smirking as he said: "This is my gift for you, father… Well, mine and Vesca's, of course. It took me some time to acquire, so I ask you to take good care of it, yes?"

"May I open it now?" his grandfather inquired, hands clasped together to keep from fidgeting as he leant towards the box, slowly kneeling. And the youngest of the Counts had to admit, the box _did_ have some power to lure out their curiosity…

"Yes, you may," the violet-eyed one answered, nearly chuckling. "It is, after all, your birthday gift, father."

Sharp nails tore with impressive manners at the light paper that enveloped the gigantic present, throwing aside the silly satin ribbon on top. The tape sealing the lids was cut through in one swift motion, and… "Happy birthday, beloved!"

Out of the box sprung the vampire Alexander, making the mismatched-eyed D's grandfather shriek as he fell backwards, caught entirely by surprise and stunned motionless and speechless afterwards, a light blush appearing on his cheeks as the Marquis looked down at him with a wicked smirk on his own lips.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	74. 224: Pennies

Challenge #224: **Pennies**

Seven drabbles, three of which are gifts. And almost all are _very_ long.

Nearing the end of the compilation of _Dare me again!_, with nearly 100 chapters so far! Of course, I shall continue, opening _another _compilation ("volume," if you will), if more drabbles are written and such…

* * *

I hope you will all let me know what you think regarding the further expansion of this craziness.

_**Figures… **__(PG-13):_ A date that took _forever_ to obtain gets ruined. Figures, really… (500 words; Papa D, Albert)

_**The Jar **__(PG):_ There are many ways of paying (145 words; Count D)

_**Improper Seduction **__(PG-13):_ Tricksters go to great lengths to obtain what they desire (215 words, gift drabble; T-chan, Ten-chan, Count D)

_**The Talk **__(PG-13):_ Too old for it, aren't they? (500 words, gift drabble, _Scheherazade_; Leon Orcot, Count D, Papa D)

_**The Siege **__(PG):_ How to lure out the owners of the pet shop in a few simple steps! (495 words; Count D, Leon Orcot, Papa D, Vesca Howell, Sofu D, Jill Freshney)

_**Our End, Your Beginning **__(PG-13):_ Their relationship draws to an end, marking the beginning of another one… (175 words, gift drabble; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Indecision **__(PG):_ The luck of the Chinese taken to coin-tossing (200 words; Count D, Leon Orcot, Chris Orcot)


	75. Figures…

**Figures…**

* * *

How lucky he was! He had finally convinced the Count to date him!

…even when he had seemed a bit reluctant.

Still, a victory was a victory!

He took a whole hour readying himself for the date, nervous and not sure what would the Chinese exchange student prefer or like… Finally, he settled for something semiformal, knowing the Count would be wearing one of his fancy attires and not wanting to lessen his glorious image in any way.

By eight o'clock that evening, he met with his date at the main door of the university's dormitory, and then they headed out together, the Count keeping his hands clasped at his front as if not wanting to having them held by him. Figures…

The following things were standard issues of dating, with a movie and a nice dinner at some restaurant, ending with a peaceful walk through a park with the stars and the moon to lit their path. And the Count remained unimpressed. Figures…

There was a well in a small, fully natural clearing among the trees. The poor thing was old, covered in moss and with parts of its ancient rocky structure gone. "Eh, what about we make a wish?" he asked the Count.

His violet eyes turned on him, dark lips a thin line the only indication that he was frowning. "I do not understand what this poor well has done to you, that you want to throw coins at it whilst making a wish that may never become true." _Figures…_

And still, he _couldn't_ hate him. He would _never_ hate the Count, not even when he was so mean towards him, always pushing him away in some way… "Come on, Count!" he insisted, digging in his pockets for two pennies. "At least, humor me once?"

Even when he looked like if he wanted to turn on his heels and head back to the university already, the exchange student sighed and accepted one of the coins. "Fine, I shall humor you. Just this once."

He smiled at that; he couldn't help it! "Well, then… Make a wish," he whispered, standing closely by his side. Again, the Count sighed and took a moment to think his wish before he threw his penny into the well.

"There," he said simply, just like he would after completing some class-work and handing it to the professor. Figures…

"My turn." The Count just shrugged. _'I wish you would allow me to kiss you…'_ he thought as he looked at his date, who had turned to look at the trees. He threw his coin, and then he offered him to go back. Never had he seen the Count as relieved. Figures…

And, just outside the university's dormitories, he quickly reached out to grasp the Count's shoulders and turn him to face him, leaning forward to kiss him before he could fight it or protest… "What the Hell are you doing, Albert?" came a yell from the main door.

_Figures, _really! Vesca Howell was there.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	76. The Jar

**The Jar**

* * *

"Oh, this kitty! I like this one, lassie!" the old woman exclaimed, picking up one white cat from out of the bunch.

D could just frown. "Madam, I'm _not_ a lassie," he corrected in an irritated whisper. For the tenth time. Seemed the old woman had some really faulty memory…

He guided the lady and the cat she now refused to let go of back to the parlor, where they had left her huge purse at. "Well, young miss," the old woman began again, sitting down and reaching for her purse, "let me pay you for this pretty kitty."

She pulled out _a jar full of single pennies,_ and she began _counting each one of them_ upon his tea table. And he had _heard_ of this kind of things happening to some business, but how was he ever to guess it would happen to _him!_

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	77. Improper Seduction

**Improper Seduction**

* * *

T-chan had been taking a nap before the door to his room opened and startled him awake. The Count, he saw, was slowly walking towards him in the dark, smelling not to his usual tea and incense, but to some truly arousing scent…

"T-chan," he said his name in a breathy whisper, as he laid down beside him. A slender hand reached out to his red hair, passing through the strands in a soft caress. "T-chan, _I need you,_" the Count told him softly, his tone of voice making it clear _what_ did he need the toutetsu for.

The toutetsu sighed as he moved the Count so that he lay underneath him on his back, and then he proceeded to kiss and touch and lick and do whatever he could to please his master the best way, priding himself for each moan and little cry he elicited…

The door to the room opened again, an infuriated pet shop caretaker at the doorstep. "Ten-chan, how dare you imitate _my_ form for… for _this!_" the Count demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

T-chan pulled away from the neck he'd been kissing and he looked down at his 'lover,' shocked to find that, indeed, it was the white kitsune that had tricked him into having sex with him.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	78. The Talk

**The Talk**

* * *

"Well, my son, your grandfather has sent me to lecture you on your behavior from last week," the violet-eyed Count said seriously as he was offered a teacup. "He also told me that you both need a lesson on sexual education," he sipped his tea.

…and Leon coughed on his, while his spouse's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed lightly. "Eh, father, I do not think that we need…"

"Hell, we _don't_ need a lesson on sex!" the blond detective exploded, blushing a deep scarlet himself. "Wouldn't your son _still_ be a virgin if we did?"

"Leon!" D admonished. And the human realized it was kind of _wrong_ to point such things out to said ex-virgin's _family,_ of all people!

He blushed even more, if _that_ was possible. "Eh… Sorry, I… didn't…"

But D's father interrupted him: "Do not worry about that, Orcot," he said with a smile. "I understand," he assured them. "It is my _father_ who does not seem to realize that it is only _natural_ for you both, since you _are_ married," he hissed, frowning.

"Then let's lie to the old bat, damn it! Would that be too hard?" Leon suggested. "It would save us all the trouble." D sighed, begging to his father silently with a glance before sipping his tea.

The violet-eyed Count, though, shook his head lightly. "That would not do, Orcot." He reached for the bag he had brought along with him, opening it and going through its contents. "You see, we need to make sure that, by the time my son _truly_ becomes an adult… that is, becomes _fertile,_ you both are conscious of the implications of sex for our kin. After all, _just once is enough,_" he added with a smirk over his shoulder.

Leon shuddered, even when D didn't seem affected by the information. And, considering _why_ he had… done what he had a week ago, he had _known_ about it and had _wanted_ it to happen. "We shall figure it out when it happens, father. No need to…" his spouse began, yet the detective immediately interrupted:

"Eh, D, let's hear what your dad has to say to us," he said with an awkward chuckle. At D's frown, he added: "You can never had too much information!" _He_ could never had too much information, at least; he didn't feel particularly ready to be a _father,_ even if D seemed all too happy to fulfill his role as… _mommy?_

Yeah, they _definitely_ needed all the information D's old man could provide.

"Thank you, Orcot," the violet-eyed one chirped. "Well, I asked Vesca how to give this lesson to you both, and how to ensure the message is transmitted correctly, and he suggested…" he pulled two things from his bag then, smiling wickedly, "_hand puppets!_" he declared with a giggle. "Now, children, say hi to Mister Human and Kami Junior!"

The fact that D's father seemed to be having _great fun_ didn't help Leon or D feel less dread about the lesson…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	79. The Siege

**The Siege**

* * *

The top of the Chinatown pet shop's descending staircase was surrounded by agents of the American Law, waiting for the owners of the establishment of horrors to surrender and come out…

"Damn it, D! Get your ass up here, bastard!" the FBI agent that had finally obtained the order to catch the family yelled through a megaphone, deafening all around him. "If you _are_ a man, come and prove it, you faggot!"

"This is getting into personal fields _very_ quick…" Jill commented, some steps away from the still cursing agent. "And we aren't yet luring them out. Shouldn't we go down there instead, Leon?"

The blond detective shook his head. "That would put us in their domains; they could throw their big cats or their man-eating rabbits on us. Or both," he muttered, gaze fixed at the entrance of the pet shop, trying to think of how to bring the three Counts out…

And then, the idea got to him as suddenly and obvious as a shot bullet piercing him, that he was mad at himself for a minute because he hadn't thought of it before. He quickly began searching his pockets for some money, yet found only pennies where he needed bills.

"Shit…" He looked up at Jill. "Hey, Jill, I have an idea to lure them out, but I'll need you to let me pay for it later."

The woman eyed him strangely, but nodded in agreement and heard his plan. She then ran from the place, going to fetch the bait… Fifteen minutes later, and she was back with a big, white box. "Here, Leon," she said simply. "It was _very expensive,_" she added, glaring.

"Thanks, Jill!" Leon replied, picking the box from her hands and going over to stand by Agent Howell's side, who had already gone down one step towards the pet shop… "Hey, brought some bait," he whispered to the man, effectively cutting short his string of curses.

"I doubt you'll be able to make this work, kid," Howell told him, after turning off the megaphone. "These guys are _pure evil_ and…"

"It _will_ work," Leon assured the agent, pushing past him and going down yet _another_ step. "Hey, D!" he called. "I have something here for you, your dad and your grandpa…" he removed the lid of the box. "Oh, a triple-layer chocolate cake, with…" and he kept on listing the elements of the thing, as properly learned by the two years of visiting the Count and bringing desserts over.

…below him, the door of the pet shop opened just enough to let the three curious Chinese men look up at him and the cake. The detective could see the battle between their own resolution of _not_ being arrested and their undying sweet tooth…

Not five minutes later, they had devoured the cake, even when they were being led over to the precinct by a very satisfied Leon, a still mad Jill, and a very stunned Agent Howell.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	80. Our End, Your Beginning

**Our End, Your Beginning**

* * *

Things had changed between them; unexpected and unwanted, winter had come to their bed and settled beneath the covers, probably to stay…

They still went through the motions, both of the everyday life and while sating their desires on each other's body, yet it lacked the passion and love it had once possessed. And they couldn't stop their routine.

If only they could…

"Alexander?" the golden-eyed one whispered as the other laid beside him, spent and ready to fall asleep, not bothering with anything else.

"Yes?" the blond vampire yawned.

The Count turned his gaze away as those blue eyes met his. "Who is she?" he asked simply, not letting his emotions into the mix.

The Marquis didn't answer, just replied with a soft "Sorry" before he abandoned their bed, reaching for his clothes and fleeing the room…

Next time the golden-eyed Chinese man heard of his lover, Alexander was at his wedding with a young woman by the name of Isabelle. The pain of the knowledge sealed his resolution of never loving anyone again.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	81. Indecision

**Indecision**

* * *

"We'll go to McDonald's," Leon said as they walked back to his car, after the movie they had watched together that weekend evening.

The Count, of course, immediately protested. "Detective, I don't think that such food is the best thing to give to a growing child. Let's go back to the pet shop; I shall cook something far better for you both."

Chris tried coming in between the two adults then, knowing the argument would escalate out of control soon when his brother kept saying 'McDonald's' while the Count insisted on 'home-made food,' yet the kid couldn't beat them to it…

"Hell, you know what?" Leon growled, digging through his pocket for some coin. He produced a penny, but settled for it. "Let's toss a coin. Heads, we do it _my_ way. Tails, we eat your vegetarian stuff."

And the coin was flipped, and it went up and up, spinning and spinning, before it went down and down, still spinning, and it was caught by the blond detective. _'What was it?'_ Chris asked.

Leon just glared at the Count. "Damn you," he muttered under his breath.

"Must I take that as a victory, detective?" the pet shop's caretaker asked, smirking.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	82. 225: The Letter 'A'

Challenge #225: **The Letter 'A'**

Six drabbles, one of which is _not_ a challenge response, and all the others _are_ challenge responses… to a degree. For example, a drabble may be a response _just because_ its title begins with _the letter 'A'_ or its first line does…

Only two more challenges to publish, and _Dare me again!_ is over! It shall continue eventually in _another_ drabble compilation, because I'm not yet done with writing (or so I think)

* * *

_**Kids' TV **__(PG-13):_ Sesame Street, to the style of our favorite detective! (Leon Orcot, Count D, Chris Orcot)

_**The beginning of each… **__(PG):_ …line of the drabble spells, literally, _The Letter A_ (150 words; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**A Special Lecture **__(PG-13):_ New couple for the saga! (495 words, _Scheherazade_; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)

_**Family Expansion Pack **__(PG-13):_ Marriage announcement done, motives laid down and the family expands further… (400 words, gift drabble, _Scheherazade_; Count D, Papa D, Sofu D)

_**A wheelchair **__(PG-13):_ Trapped and at his mercy. At long last, really! (Count D, Leon Orcot)

_**The Universal Alphabet **__(PG):_ How to learn all the world's languages? (Leon Orcot, Count D)


	83. Kids’ TV

**Kids' TV**

* * *

The TV in his apartment, exclusively used whenever there was football or baseball, now was on and alive with many colors he didn't even know _existed_ as Chris watched one of those muppet-filled programs.

_That_ muppet-filled program with the letter-themed episodes. And today it was the 'A' doing the whole show.

None of the words they used in there matched any of the ones that popped up in Leon's brain: _alibi, arrest, asshole…_

…and all of those _could_ be applied to Count D perfectly: he always had flawless alibis, he could never be arrested, and he was a complete asshole!

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	84. The beginning of each…

**The beginning of each…**

* * *

The blond American had been searching for years now…

Hell on Earth, it had been, knowing that, perhaps, he would _never_ find the pet shop and its caretaker…

Even injured, poor, without a job and without support, he didn't desist…

Love guided each of his steps forward; he _couldn't_ give up, not now!

Every day, he rose with the illusion that it all would end before the sunset…

The countries he went through, the languages he had to learn to go on…

They were _nothing,_ when compared to what, to _whom_ he could find at the end of this journey!

Everything in his life would start making sense again, he would have someone to give it a meaning…

Roughly ten years later, he was stranded in Japan, finally running out of steam and money…

And there was the mystical pet shop, awaiting his arrival, ready to become his new home.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	85. A Special Lecture

**A Special Lecture**

* * *

"Alexander, let me go!" the golden-eyed Count hissed as he was picked up and flung over the Marquis's shoulder. "Who do you _think_ you are? Put me _down,_ Alexander!"

The other ones at the parlor hid their little smirks by calmly drinking their evening tea, and the blond vampire winked their way as he turned on his heel and marched off to the back of the pet shop, saying: "Not yet, sweetheart. Now, let's seek some more private place where we may… _talk._"

Once out of the view of his family and the humans, the Chinese beauty on his grasp tried to escape from it, with no success as the blue-eyed male holding him kept distracting him by caressing his thighs with his free hand.

Which just made Alexander chuckle in amusement. "_What?_" his D spat out.

"I would _swear,_ if I didn't know better, that you're a _virgin,_ darling!" An unconscious curse word in some random language ensued, along with getting his ribs kneed and his back clawed.

And he could only _laugh;_ his beloved was so funny, so easily provoked!

He counted the doors on the hall, seeking the one his future step-son and step-grandson had prepared for the 'reunion.' Upon finding it, he pushed the doors open, and smirked wickedly upon seeing the bed's silken covers and the lit candles and the fresh flowers and what-not… Cute, he'd have to give them that.

"Ok, we're here!" he announced, shifting D on his embrace until he was being carried bridal-style. How _proper_ the Count had chosen _red_ for his birthday party's outfit…

His golden-eyed lover seemed to realize that tiny detail too, for he glared at him as he blushed lightly. "We are _not_ married," D said simply as he was lowered onto the bed. "Hence, I _can_ ask you to _leave_ the room."

"Actually, honey, this is the room your son and grandson gave _me,_" Alexander countered effectively, shock making the Count's eyes widen slightly as the Marquis jumped on top of him, chuckling wickedly. "Hence, you may _not_ leave the room, because I'm _not_ going to excuse you."

…not that _manners_ would be respected in _this_ case, but they came from a time and place where those rules had been the only way of life.

As the vampire began undressing his lover, much to the golden-eyed one's chagrin, the Count muttered: "So my family _betrayed_ me to _you?_ I _knew_ I should not have allowed them to associate with those dirty _humans…_ _aaaahh!_ Alexander!"

"Just _kissed_ your _neck,_ virgin; stop overreacting," Alexander teased. "Anyways, I heard you're a rather _mean_ in-law, as well as actual blood relative… Think you could use a new hobby? Or a _hubby?_"

"They are _young, _Alexander. They do not know what is the best for them, and… _oh… oooohh, do that again…_" D moaned.

"Kiss your _shoulder?_ Ok," the vampire chuckled, yet complied. "But you _should_ stop doing such things… and I will reward you accordingly."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	86. Family Expansion Pack

**Family Expansion Pack**

* * *

March began with a rather jolly morning: no husbands, a calm parlor, a good supply of cake and random pastries from the evening before, and a pot of freshly made tea. The youngest one of the family and his father both sat on the couch, enjoying the rare quiet…

And _waiting._ After all, Alexander had been… _cryptic_ about it and they now wanted the other point of view for the sake of gossip.

"Good morning, my children," came the golden-eyed Count's voice, softer and sweeter than _ever._

Exchanging looks before turning to greet the eldest, the father and the son tried their hardest not to smirk at the bright mood the grandfather had woken up with. "Would you like some tea, father?" the violet-eyed Chinese inquired as his parent sat down at the armchair.

"Oh, that would be lovely, my dearest son, if you would please," the other replied with a smile.

Nearly chuckling, the violet-eyed Count reached for a clean teacup, filling it with the warm herbal beverage, afterwards adding the many spoonfuls of sugar they preferred. He handed it to his eldest.

His son's turn followed suit, with an offering of pastries his husband had bought, earning a: "That is so sweet! I should be thanking Orcot for such a nice detail." The violet-eyed one nearly choked to death on his tea, while the mismatched-eyed one stared on and on; a good comment on _Leon?_

"And what about _our_ present to you, father?" the long-haired Count asked, intending to grind out _something_ about his Vesca as well…

He obtained a light blush in turn. "Well… It was _thoughtful_ of you both to think of such a delightful gift for me…" he disguised his intimate shame by sipping his tea and nibbling on a treat. A minute later or so, he added: "He _proposed._"

Both the son and the grandson weren't as surprised, though, but they feigned it well, only their joy remaining pure and honest. "Oh, my! Grandfather, what did you say to him?" the mismatched-eyed Count demanded to know, kneeling by his eldest.

The golden-eyed one coughed uncomfortably, blushing even a deeper shade. "I could not refuse his offer," he declared simply.

And his son knew why: "Our family's honor is, therefore, on the line?" he asked, smirking. "After all, just _once_ is enough, is it not, father?" The grandson gasped as the grandfather averted their gazes…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	87. A wheelchair

**A wheelchair**

* * *

Ok, so he had been at the hospital for a while now, and he'd just been told he'd have to be bound to a wheelchair for the following week or so… and that _the Count_ was there to pick him up.

"What the Hell are _you_ doing here?" Leon nearly barked at the Chinese man, who just smiled innocently.

"I'm going to be taking care of you, detective, until you heal fully," the Count purred…

Yet, once alone, the poor American had his legs straddled by the pet shop owner. "Hey, get off! I'm not gay!"

And D just _laughed._

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	88. The Universal Alphabet

**The Universal Alphabet**

* * *

As they left the store, walking out to the crowded streets of an Arabic country's city, Leon couldn't help but comment: "Hell, it'd seem you know how to speak every language…"

D looked at him, a smirk on his lips. "I happen to be able to do that, yes."

"And _where_ did you learn them all?" Then, glaring, Leon added sulkily: "And you never try to teach me."

"Well, Leon," D sighed, "learning the language of humans requires focusing only on one thing: their universal root, the need to _communicate…_ And I doubt you have the skills to do so."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	89. 226: Bells

Challenge #226: **Bells**

Five drabbles, two of which are gifts. I rarely keep from doing "gifts" anymore…

This is the challenge before the last… Thanks for all those who have reviewed so far in this, my second drabble compilation, _Dare me again!_

* * *

_**Cathedral **__(PG):_ The churches built by men are the center of all art, not only of all faith (135 words; Sofu D)

_**The Logical Conclusion **__(PG-13):_ Junrei is like a young child, Kanan is like the detective, and Shuko is like the pet shop's caretaker, aren't they? (375 words; Honlon)

_**Slap, Slap, Kiss **__(PG-13):_ Great conflict falls upon a certain pair… and then a cloud of passion (145 words, gift drabble; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Caught you! **__(PG-13):_ In the words of a loyal reader, "drunken reunion sex" (275 words; Vesca Howell, Papa D)

_**Push the Escape Button **__(PG-13):_ Pastries. Elevators. Meeting antagonists. Hilarity ensues! (330 words, gift drabble; Count D, Leon Orcot)


	90. Cathedral

**Cathedral**

* * *

Sundays at any city of Europe he had visited always had their morning silence thoroughly disrupted by the echo of the heavy bronze bells at the local Christian church the humans attended at: Orthodox towards the East, Protestant at the islands up North, and Catholic at the Latin West of the continent…

And all worshipped the same, yet practiced it differently and held some kind of contempt towards the other doctrines.

Humans were complicated like _that,_ believing their path was the only one.

He did approach their temples, though, and often. Not out of faith, but out of the awe the art the dedicated humans offered their Gods.

It was a shame his kin had sworn revenge upon them, the Count thought whenever he enjoyed of the beauty of their imagination and reverence made reality.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	91. The Logical Conclusion

**The Logical Conclusion**

* * *

"Junrei, Kanan and I are trying to _sleep,_" Shuko hissed, not bothering to look over to her other sister, who was playing with a golden bell, a sacred offering of sorts made by the pets of the Count during their 'fourth' birthday.

"I don't see why you two can't sleep while I play," Junrei replied. "You are a heavy sleeper, and I'm not making that much noise, and…"

"Oh, for the love of…!" Kanan finally exploded. "_You two,_ shut up and go to _sleep!_" Snatching the bell from her crybaby sister, she flung it over to the other end of the room. "There! End of the problem."

Shuko glared as the bad-tempered of the triplets just laid her head down facing away from them, while Junrei's eyes filled with tears. "Kanan, you _do_ realize we are going to have to go for that bell eventually, yes?"

"Right now it's time to _sleep,_ not to pick up toys… or to _nag,_" Kanan snapped, and that was the end of it on her part.

"You will play tomorrow, Junrei," Shuko sighed softly, letting her own head fall heavily among the many pillows of their den. "Let us rest now."

"Fine," Junrei sobbed, lying down besides her eldest and keeping as far away from Kanan as possible. She didn't cry herself to sleep, as usual, instead being taken to the land of dreams by the promise of another day, with more time to play and have fun…

"Is she asleep yet?" came Kanan's voice after a while of silence.

Shuko looked down at her other sister, careful not to move too much. She sighed in relief. "Yes, she is."

Both of them rose from their pillows, still doing their best not to disturb the rest of their shared body. Then, purring softly, Kanan brought their heads together by partially twining their necks, getting a loving little kiss from Shuko.

"You silly…" the eldest reprimanded without much conviction.

"Hey, at least I'm not in _denial_ as is our mother over our father!" declared Kanan with a laugh.

Shuko sighed. "Indeed," she nodded. "Yet our relationship accounts for _incest,_ dear." Another affectionate kiss later, she added: "Not that _I_ mind."

"Neither do I…" Kanan assured her sister and secret beloved.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	92. Slap, Slap, Kiss

**Slap, Slap, Kiss**

* * *

And the blond American ex-detective had _finally_ caught up with his Chinese cross-dressing nemesis at the pet shop's new location in Tokyo…

"At _last,_ you don't hide your _cowardly_ gay ass anymore!"

"_Excuse me?_"

"What you heard!"

"Oh, really?"

"_Really!_"

"Well, I was _honestly_ worrying that an _old man_ such as _you_ wouldn't be able to keep up with _me._"

"_What?_"

"_Seriously,_ someone your _age_ wouldn't be able to properly _remember_ a thing, neither being able to properly pursue their _own shadow._"

"You calling me _old?_"

"Yes, I am!"

More personal insults followed, each worse, or sillier and more childish, than the previous one. Until…

"Tranny!"

"Imbecile!"

They stopped for air, glaring daggers at each other, the aura around them burning…

"Are you as turned on as I am?"

D could only answer Leon's question with throwing himself at his arms and kissing him passionately.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	93. Caught you!

**Caught you!**

* * *

Vesca Howell woke up with _hair_ in his mouth, on which he immediately began to cough. Realizing his eyes were covered by the same thing, he shook his head violently…

Only to groan and feel nausea. Because hangovers aren't pretty.

Still, his view was relatively cleared, meeting with a _very_ tangled mane of the deepest black color and the unlikeliest length.

The first warning bell chimed in the back of his mind.

Moving carefully about, trying to look at the source of the hair, he found out that one of his hands was bound by a loop of some metallic cuffs, which was joined on its other end to _another_ pair of handcuffs.

The second bell chimed.

A pair of lily white skinned arms had been twisted behind an equally pale back, both entirely bare to his eyes anywhere he looked. Gracefully slender wrists were held together by the other pair of cuffs.

The _third_ warning bell went off.

His legs met with impossibly smooth thighs and calves, the nakedness of his _own_ body and that before him making dread and excitement rise within his chest as he realized it was _complete_ for both cases…

Fourth bell.

The slight figure partially in his embrace stirred, sighing as the _goddamned demon_ woke up, turning his black-haired head to look over a beautiful shoulder, a smirk with deep red lipstick smudged and mischievously bright violet eyes greeting the blond agent.

Who was nearly deafened by his inner warning bells. _Hell, this couldn't be good…_

"Good morning, Vesca," D purred seductively. "Did you sleep well?"

Chuckling humorlessly, the FBI agent muttered: "Had to be _drunk_ to catch you…"

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	94. Push the Escape Button

**Push the Escape Button**

* * *

Returning to the base with the loot was faced with a problem that day: the quantity of pastry boxes exceeded the average number of those the Count could handle while going up the _stairs._

Sighing, the androgynous beauty settled for the elevator, carrying along his mountain of white boxes. Fortunately, it was _empty,_ so his concern of having to share such a small space with _anybody_ else was…

"D!" echoed a very familiar-sounding yelling voice, and the mismatched eyed one looked up just in time to see…

"Detective!" he nearly shrieked, conflicting emotions of panic at being found and of delight at _being found_ as well freezing him inside the tiny elevator compartment.

The sliding doors began closing as Leon Orcot ran forward to try to catch up with him, _his long legs clad in such tight jeans that…_

Snapping out of it, the Count reached out to press the button to close the doors. Not that it'd do him any good to repeatedly press it with such urgency, since elevators don't work _faster_ that way.

Looking up again as he kept on with the panic, he saw that the American was still several strides away, _blond mane of hair partially unbound, blue eyes fixed on the prey as his animal namesake…_

The sliding doors, of course, never closed as D had wanted them to, Leon reaching out with his hand just to trick the sensors into _opening them wide_ again.

Now, both stood there, saying nothing, the detective panting over the effort and looking down at the Count, while the other's cheeks were slightly blushed because of his thoughts of the American whilst he ran.

Finally… "Caught you, D," Leon breathed, stepping into the elevator along with the Chinese beauty and pressing the button to close the doors…

Floor thirteenth was reached eventually, much to both their chagrins, the detective covered in cake and sweets, and the Count clinging from him, half-undressed.

"The shop is nearby," D offered, smirking.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	95. 227: Flower

Challenge #227: **Flower**

The very last drabble challenge of _Dare me again!_ has finally reached publication in Fanfiction dot Net! It brings along five drabbles, all of which are responses for the challenge!

Unfortunately, the prospect of the next compilation, _Dare me once more!_ (tentative title), is postponed indefinitely, since, after Challenge 227 in LiveJournal, there has been no other challenge for a week, and we don't know when a new one shall arise…

That's all on the news and the presentation. I truly hope you have enjoyed this drabble collection so far, and that you give yourself some time to review, when you finish. **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

_**Idiosyncratic Naming **__(PG):_ "And you shall be named…" This author became 20 years old the day this drabble was first published (sequel to _Domestic Miracles_; prequel to _Baby Niece_; Leon Orcot, Count D)

_**Deflower **__(PG-13):_ The infamous first time, that must happen someday (Chris Orcot, Young D)

_**Disparity **__(PG-13):_ Out on a date, a discussion ensues, cooled within a lake's waters, and ending in… (222 words; Vesca Howell, Papa D)

_**Promise **__(PG-13):_ Late to a mere formality, they exchange their vows in the privacy of… a closet? (300 words, _Scheherazade_ saga; Vesca Howell, Papa D)

_**Lonesome **__(PG):_ A fateful first meeting, when they were young (240 words, _Devious parents_ series; Sofu D, Marquis Alexander Hans von Moldavia)


	96. Idiosyncratic Naming

**Idiosyncratic Naming**

* * *

"I wish to name her _Dandelion,_" his beloved sighed as he held their sleeping newborn daughter.

"Isn't that some kind of _weed?_" Leon couldn't help but ask, remembering the quickly multiplying little yellow flowers and their swiftly spreading seeds…

But D just frowned. "_No,_ it's a perfectly decent plant!" he declared. "And wouldn't it be proper, such name for our daughter? The lion's tooth."

The blond American could just sigh. He wasn't going to fight his one and only over _this… _Besides, it was kind of _proper,_ as D said.

Leon nodded his approval, whispering softly: "Happy birth day, Dandelion."

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	97. Deflower

**Deflower**

* * *

The first time Chris Orcot had taken the youngest Count D into his embrace, the emotions the violet-eyed Chinese man had felt had made his outer shield vanish, vines sprouting all around him and pulling the blond American closer, binding their bodies together.

The vines had bloomed, with beautiful violet-toned azalea-like flowers… The petals were soft, the scent enchanting…

When it was finally over, they laid close together on a silken-covered bed, panting. The vines remained ever-green, yet the flowers hadn't been as lucky, and it had brought the young FBI agent an uncomfortable feeling: he had _literally_ deflowered D.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	98. Disparity

**Disparity**

* * *

D had eventually relented to Vesca's wish to take him out on a date. Unfortunately, neither was ready to deal with each other's behavior and temper to _that_ level of intimacy yet…

"You're complaining too much about my table manners!"

"You are _not_ above the level of a _savage._ How would I _not_ complain?"

"Well, you're too much of a _faggot,_ putting on _makeup_ in the men's restroom!"

Had they still been at the restaurant, the slap would have echoed across the place. As it was now, in the midst of the park by the water lotus-filled pond, it only hurt the blond American _very much._

"I cannot _believe_ you dared to say that about me!"

"Why the Hell did you slap me!"

"You _deserved _it for insulting _me!_"

No longer focused on each other, but in themselves, they continued yelling and pushing the other around… until they got _too near_ the pond and, struggling, they fell into the water.

"This is all your fault, D!"

"If you had not asked me out on a _date,_ Vesca, everything would have been just _fine!_"

"You _could_ have kept refusing, you idiot!"

And then they kissed, the Chinese student starting it by wrapping his arms around the other's neck. From there, with the excuse of their wet clothes, they retired to the university's dorms…

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	99. Promise

**Promise**

* * *

At this pace, they were going to be late to their own wedding…

"My father will _not_ let us see the end of it when he finds out," the violet-eyed Count declared, helping his husband-to-be undo the buttons of his bright red outfit.

"I wasn't the one that thought the ceremony isn't necessary, was I?" Vesca countered, as they finally passed to remove his suit's coat and unbutton his shirt.

"I do not see the point of it," his D answered with a sigh, as he threw back his head to allow the blond man to kiss his neck. "It is pure tradition and formality. The truly important thing of it is the promises made to one another…"

"Then _why_ did you have your father go on with the preparations?" the ex-agent groaned, pressing his future spouse's naked body to his own.

"It is _fun_ to see him thrown into a fit!" the violet-eyed one laughed lightly. "And we are already having a _child,_ some time from now. Getting legally married should not go beyond signing papers…"

"What about the promises you just mentioned? Aren't those necessary as well?" Vesca chuckled, yet he suddenly found himself at the receiving end of one of the most intense gazes he'd ever seen in his life, and it was _enough._

No need for more words, no need for ceremonies or papers or family celebrations… Just a kiss within a tight embrace to seal their deal.

Nearly an hour later, the sleeping pair was found by a very angered golden-eyed Count, still naked and their clothes wrinkled beyond immediate repair, the flower-shaped golden hairpins that the eldest had gifted his son specifically for the wedding scattered all over the small floor space of the closet…

They _never_ saw the end of it once awake.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


	100. Lonesome

**Lonesome**

* * *

It had been at the ball held in his honor that they had met for the first time…

The Marquis of Moldavia, a vampire just as he, had decided to name him his heir, and had organized the celebration to give the news to the world. The non-human nobility was invited to it, including the Chinese kami family that had obtained a County somewhere in Europe.

Father and son they were, the eldest with an opium pipe always on his hand, the youngest keeping to his shadow. Both were beautiful and graceful, yet the mysterious and shy golden gaze of the Count's heir was the one that caught his attention more than the playful and wicked violet.

Once the dancing began, the parent went from one partner to another, while the child stayed far from the crowd, sitting alone and hidden. The new heir of the Marquis couldn't keep his eyes away from that slender, silk-clad form with lily white-toned hands clasped demurely upon his lap…

_He wanted to approach… He wanted to hear his voice… to see his smile… to touch his skin… He wanted to…_

Finally, Alexander walked over to the young kami, and he made the first move of asking for his name in exchange of a blood red rose. "You may call me D," the golden-eyed one replied to his inquiry, smiling at the offered flower and brushing the young vampire's fingers as he took it.

* * *

_Read, Enjoy & Review_


End file.
